nekotalia: Suaves y achuchables
by Neonraku
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día caminado por la calle te encontraras con cinco gatitos, de distintos colores, y carácter? Nekotalia x lectora.
1. Capítulo 1

Las naciones se encontraban en una reunión, donde todo iba normal, bueno todo lo normal que puede ir, si nada más entrar ya están discutiendo, pero siempre por lo mismo cosas del pasado, heridas que se creen cerradas para unos están abiertas para otros, así que la forma de la gente de sentirse superior a esa persona es a base de insultos, golpes, o en caso de que sea francés esparciendo _amour,_ pues bien, la gente se empezaba a cansar de las continuas disputas de sus naciones, porque claro, ellos si no quieren ver a nadie, pues le pierden de vista, total como mucho le conocerán desde unos pocos años, pero para las naciones con algunas como poco cien años y en cambio para otras miles, años que pasaron junto a otra nación, que la vieron crecer, o que por sus jefes tuvieran que pelear contra su hermano, o su mejor amigo, para los humanos, las personificaciones, no son más que juguetes, juguetes que todo el mundo quiere controlar.

Pues bien en esa reunión todo iba normal, con respecto a las naciones, solo que en esa reunión se encontraban sus superiores. Y claro, ellos no ven las cosas igual que sus "queridas" naciones. Esta vez se encontraban discutiendo sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Siguieron así hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Ya basta de tanto discutir, no sois niños pequeños.- Un superior se había cansado de lo que se estaba armando dentro de la sala de reuniones y decidió terminar con todo.-Vosotros que se supone que habéis visto cosas y vivido otras tantas, os comportáis como si fuerais niños de cinco años.

Y tras eso el presidente salió de la sala, seguido por china, su nación. Al rato muchos más siguieron su ejemplo.

Desde fuera de la ventana todas las naciones eran observadas.

-Estúpidos humanos, deberían tener más en cuenta a las personificaciones, ahora verán, mañana sabrán que sin su personificación, no son nada.

Esa mañana Alemania se despertó, como siempre hasta que lo que sus ojos vieron, le aterro bastante, a su lado había un gato, pequeño, color crema, y con un rulo, era idéntico a...

-¿I-Italia?- El gato color crema se desperezo y abrió poco a poco los ojos situándose.

-Uaaaaaaaah, Alemaniaaa, ¿Donde estaaas?- Italia lloriqueaba, a pleno pulmón.

-Italia... Estoy aquí...-El italiano dejo de lloriquear, momento y miro donde provenía la voz.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaah, un gato se comió a Alemaniaaa, ¡Uaaaaaaaah!

-¿U-Un gato? Italia...-El alemán bajo de su cama de un brinco, fue hasta un espejo, se quedo de piedra al ver lo que veía, no solo Italia era un gato, si no que el también.

Solo se le paso una persona por la cabeza, Inglaterra.

Salieron del cuarto, no había nadie por los pasillos, mejor.

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a otro gato encima del piano de Austria y a otro en el suelo tratando de alcanzar su cola.

-Oh, por lo que parece no solo el tonto de Prusia, es también un gato.

-Oye, señorito, que tu también eres un gato. Ksesese, mira que pintas tiene West, Ksesese.

-Ya vale, bruder.

-Vee~~Austria también es un gatoo~, Vee.

-¡Chigiiiiiii!- un grito proveniente de las habitaciones de arriba alerto a los cuatro gatos, y seguro que a algún humano, también.

A los segundos el autor del grito entro corriendo al salón.

-Bastardo macho papas esto es culpa tuya, tendría que haberme quedado en mi casa, esto es culpa tuya, ¿Donde estas macho papas?

-Vee~, Fratello también es un gato~.

-¡Chigiii!... A-Aléjate de m-mi... Ga-gato maldito...

Mientas las cuatro naciones, ahora felinos, trataban de calmar a romano, un sirviente de la casa diviso a los gatos y trato de echarlos.

Con los cinco gatos en la calle, caminando sin rumbo, se encontraron con una señora, que los metió en una caja de cartón a la que le hizo agujeros y se la llevo.

Dentro de la caja todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, el aburrimiento iba ganando a los gatos que poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, oyendo una frase como si de la brisa del viento se tratase.

-Esta noche lloverá, pero no os preocupéis, me asegurare de que solo paséis una noche en la calle. Ellos sabrán lo importante que es una nación.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminabas por las calles de tu ciudad sin dirección alguna. Ibas mirando al suelo metida en tus pensamientos. Acababas de discutir con tu madre, se iba a casar en dos meses, y tu aun no conocías a tu nuevo "padre".

Desde que tu padre se fue de casa por culpa de tu madre, a causa de una discusión, que a tu parecer era muy, muy estúpida. Tu madre desde hacía unos años tenía problemas con las maquinas de los bares, y se gastaba mucho dinero allí, y por ello tu padre, se canso de ello y se fue.

Desde entonces ,de eso hará un año, tu madre se dedico a beber hasta las tantas en algún lugar, desaparecer de casa por casi dos semanas enteras y luego volver con algún novio que le duraba días, luego rompían y mama volvía a beber y otra vez lo mismo. Pero parece que sentó cabeza en algún momento con alguno de esos hombres y se casa, pero tú aun, no lo conoces, curioso.

Ella solo viene a casa de ciento a viento, por lo que deduces que estará viviendo en su casa y encima cuando viene, viene con algo nuevo. Seguramente el tío este forrado, por que las cosas que llegan a casa no son baratas precisamente.

Así pues tras discutir con tu madre, decidiste salir de casa, para no verle la cara y con un poco de suerte a lo que volvieras no estaría, para variar.

Seguías caminado sin rumbo, cuando unos maullidos te sacaron de tus pensamientos.

Miras hacia el lugar de donde provenían, y ves a cinco gatitos, su pelo está muy sucio y se les ve en malas condiciones, sin duda han sido abandonados, dirías que de hace uno o dos días.

Levantas la caja para llevártela a casa, no quieres, no mejor dicho, no puedes dejar a esos gatitos ahí solos, a su suerte. Los gatos tu mayor debilidad, los adoras, siempre has querido uno. Y ahora te estás llevando cinco, miras al cielo se está poniendo negro, lloverá pronto.

Al llegar a la puerta de tu casa, dejas la caja delante, miras por la ventana, las luces están apagadas. Te acercas a la puerta y la abres, la empujas con el pie mientras entras con la caja.

Vas al salón y dejas la caja, vas al baño y dejas correr un poco el agua. Mientras se templa vuelves al salón, y coges a un gato blanco sucio, con una cicatriz en el ojo, el será el primero, intenta escaparse en cuanto estas llegando al baño, lo sujetas más fuerte, pero este salta encima de una mesa y se sienta, te mira, le miras, sabéis que uno de los dos deberá ceder, pero ninguno lleva esa intención. De un segundo a otro te abalanzas sobre él y este salta al suelo. Donde se pone a caminar con aires de superioridad, y de vez en cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia ti, controlando tus movimientos. Desistes en coger ese gato y vas a por otro, se ve muy oscuro, por ello que será negro y de ojos azules, este se remueve cuando lo tienes en brazos, pero no lo dejas escapar, llegas el baño y de un movimiento lo metes debajo del grifo, a lo que responde con un maullido, no muy amistoso. Te pones jabón en la mano mientras ves como el gato se aparta del agua, y en cuanto ve tus manos con jabón, bufa.

Le frotas para que salga espuma, y luego pues lo aclaras, mientras lo hacías, ves al gato blanco que se ha subido al borde de la bañera y va caminado por ella como si nada.

Maúlla y el negro le responde. El blanco se sienta en el lado contrario del grifo, mira como bañas al negro que suelta maullidos poco agradables de vez en cuando. Cuando decides que ya está limpio coges una toalla y le secas, ahora puedes ver su pelaje, es negro brillante, que resaltan sus ojos azules. Cuando el gato sale por la puerta lo ves saltar a tu cama y tumbarse, no ves a los demas gatos corretear por la casa solo al blanco, que va de lado a lado como si fuera suya. Lo coges y el ya intenta zafarse de tus brazos, pero no lo consigue y acaba también en la bañera, este a diferencia del negro se movía por la bañera evitando que le tocara el agua y el jabón, pero al final ganaste. Cuando ya está seco, sale corriendo hacia el gato negó, y le salta encima.

Vas a por otro esta vez coges a uno color crema con un pelo extraño en el lado izquierdo. A diferencia de los dos anteriores este se acomoda en tus brazos, y cuando lo metes se puso a maullar de una forma histérica, que debió de alterar a los otros gatos por que estaban todos en la puerta del baño, el negro se acerca a la bañera y sube de un salto, sentándose donde antes estaba el blanco. Cuando ya lo estas secando miras a la puerta y ves al blanco en tu cama jugando con su cola, hasta que en uno de esos intentos de atraparla con las patas cae al suelo, camina apartándose de mi radio de visión maullando. No puedes evitar reírte, dejas al gato color crema en la cama, ves que tiene dos manchas marrones una en la cabeza y otra en la espalda, en cuanto el gato se tumba, el negro salta a la cama y se sienta al lado del de color crema.

Miras a el otro de color crema, que se esconde detrás del otro gato, coges a los dos, el negro no se retuerce para que le sueltes, pero el de color crema, no se está quieto, cuando has acabado de bañar a los gatos ,mientras secas al de color crema que está haciendo lo mismo que cuando intentabas bañarlo, dificultarte mucho la tarea, ves como se acerca el blanco y se dedica a darle con la pata al negro, su pelo es negro azabache, con las patas, la cara y el final de la cola, blancos, tiene también al igual que los de color crema un pelo raro solo que este está hacia arriba y no hace los lados.

Cuando ya están todos los gatos limpios, miras la hora, aun es algo pronto, vas a preparar la cena cuando ves al gato blanco seguirte.

Gatos. POV.

-Vee, Alemania está limpio y suave~. Italia había saltado encima de Alemania y se había dedicado a jugar con su cola.

-Tsk, esa chica es muy rara.

-Pero fratello, ella nos acogió.

-Italia, eres un tonto.

-Vee... Ahora ¿por qué?- El gato italiano que ahora se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, tratando de atrapar la cola de su hermano.

-Bastardo ¿qué haces?, déjame en paz. Vete con el macho papas.

Alemania quien había estado callado durante la charla, miro a los cuatro gatos presentes.

-Tenemos que averiguar que nos pasado.

-Está claro quien ha sido, macho papas quien va a ser si no es el cejon, listo.- Tras terminar de hablar romano se sentó y lamio su pata delantera.

-Vee~ Lud, tengo hambre. Pasta, pasta. Y ¿si le pido a la bella que haga pasta?-Dijo dando saltitos de lado a lado.

-Nein.

-Pero pastaaa, quiero pastaaa.- El italiano iba a empezar una de sus lloreras si no fuera porque Romano le mordió la cola haciendo que maullara muy alto.

-Idiota, ella no debe saber que hablamos, eso no es normal, tontooo, tontooo.- Romano se dedico a pinchar a su hermano, hasta que una chica entro en la habitación.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo comida, como aún es pronto iré a comprar.-la chica les sonrió a los gatos y se fue.

Estabas en la cocina cuando al ver al gato blanco entrar a la cocina, caíste en que no tenias comida de gato, cogiste al blanco y lo miraste, sus ojos rojos chocaban con su pelaje blanco, acariciaste un poco y decidiste que mejor ibas ya a por la comida.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo comida, como aún es pronto iré a comprar.- le hablaste a los gatos, como si te fueran a responder solo son gatos.

Te pusiste los auriculares y los conectaste al móvil, mientras vas a la tienda te dedicas a pensar nombres para los gatos.

Entras a la tienda y te diriges a la zona de mascotas, ves pienso de distintas clases, de colitas, pate, cachitos de carne... Miras de que es cada cosa, hasta que oyes una risa detrás tuya. Cuando te giras ves a tu compañero de clase, Daniel. No te acordabas de que trabajaba aquí.

-Hey, (t/n).- Se acerca hacia ti, sonriendo.-¿Estás haciendo alguna dieta a base de comida de gato?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No, es que me he encontrado unos gatitos, y bueno, nose que comida cogerles.- ríes nerviosa.

-Ya me había imaginado que sería por algo así, no creo que sea muy normal que la gente coma comida de gato.- Ríe por tus reacciones.

Coges una bolsa de pienso, unos platos para la comida, un arenero y arena, vas a pagar cuando ves uno de los vasos de fideos instantáneos, y como no decides cogerlo. Menos trabajo para hacer en casa.

Daniel te acompaña a caja. Y te cobra, sin perder esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Serán **$- Le das la cantidad exacta.-Gracias espero que vuelva pronto.

Te despides con la mano mientras empiezas a caminar hacia casa.

Cuando llegas, ves a todos los gatos dormidos sobre tu cama, sonríes ante esa imagen. Entras al baño y colocas las cosas, luego en la cocina les pones pienso.

Mientras que por otro lado estas calentando el agua, para los fideos. Al poco rato de haberte sentado en el sofá con los fideos tienes a un gatito con color crema encima de ti dándote cabezazos para que le acaricies.

-Eres muy cariñoso tú, ¿Eh?- lo alzas hasta la altura de tu cara, y le das un besito esquimal*.- Al principio el gato intenta saltar, pero en unos segundos parece haberse calmado, se tumba sobre tu regazo, y ronronea.-¿Me pregunto como podría llamarte?.

Sigues acariciando al gatito color crema cuando ves al otro del mismo color, mirándote. Y como si se sintiera incomodo con tu mirada se fue lejos de tu vista.

-Qué raro.- Dices, antes de volver a centrar tu atención al gatito de encima tuyo.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Y como si de verdad hubiera entendido lo que has dicho, se levanto y salto al suelo, frotándose contra tus piernas.-Jajajaja, está bien, lo tomare como un sí.

Coges los comederos y pones pienso en cada uno. Cuando los tienes listos los bajas al suelo.

-Chicos a comer.-El primero en llegar fue el de color crema, seguido por el blanco, luego por el otro color crema, y finalmente el negro. Ves el sitio de un comedero vacio, y vas en busca del gato que falta que está caminando sobre una estructura cubierta. Lo coges, y lo llevas a la cocina, lo dejas enfrente del plato, miras a los demás gatos, te están mirando y miras al de color azabache, esta oliendo la comida, a lo que no parece gustarle por que se ha ido al plato del blanco, que ya está caminando por la encimera. Miras al negro, que está mirando al blanco, ves a los de color crema que están acurrucados juntos.

-¿Tan asquerosa esta vuestra comida?- ninguno de los gatos a comido ni un poco. Resoplas.

Te sientas en el sofá y al instante ya tienes al gato color crema sobre ti, y al ojirojo caminando por el respaldo del sofá. A el negro en el lado contrario al tuyo y al otro de color crema en una silla enfrente de vosotros y al negro azabache otra vez sobre la estructura cubierta. Estas cambiando de canal, mientras sobas, al gatito de tu regazo, que empezó a ronronear.

Tras de un rato, decides que es mejor irse a dormir, te encaminas hacia la cama. Te pones el pijama mientras ves al gato blanco tumbado en tu cama. Te echas en la cama, mientras caes en los brazos de Morfeo.

Te despertaste a mitad de la noche, notabas una presión en el pecho, miraste a ver qué era lo que provocaba esa presión, vistes encima tuyo al gato color crema, de rulo a la derecha, giraste la cara para ver al blanco dormido cerca de tu rostro, y en el otro lado pegada a ti estaba el de color crema un poco por encima de tus caderas, notaste debajo de las sabanas a otro gato, miraste por encima y divisaste una mancha negra en el otro extremo de la cama. Sentías mucha calidez proveniente de aquellos felinos, que poco a poco provoco que volvieras a caer dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de unas voces te despertó de golpe, te levantaste intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, las voces procedían del salón.

-Ksesese, señorito bájate de eso.

-Déjame, eres un tonto.

- _Bruder_ , déjale en paz.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada ha sido él, el que se lo ha tomado mal. Las Italias han actuado casi peor. Lovino ha dormido encima de ella.

- _Maledizione_ , ya he dicho que era por que tenia frio, bastardo. Además nosotros no estábamos mientras se cambiaba.

-Kse tampoco es que hubiera mirado... Solo un poquito... Tal vez... De reojo...

-Vee~ Ludwig se oyen pasos, tengo miedo.

-Seguramente ya se habrá despertado y de seguro ha sido por que este tonto no dejaba se reírse.

-Ksesese, solo tienes envidia.

-Callar.

Cuando llegas al salón, solo ves a los cinco gatos, no ves a nadie más.

-Qué raro, juraría que había oído voces.- Te acercas al gato de color azabache y lo coges. Mientras ves al gato blanco a punto de saltar encima de uno de los de color crema.

-¡Chigiiii!- Se oye un "plon" y a continuación un gato azabache mirándote mal, por haberle soltado de golpe y miras al gato color crema, que ahora tiene al blanco encima.

-E-El... El gato... acaba de hablar...- Corres a encerrarte en tu habitación. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, trataste de calmarte-...E-Esta bien, s-solo ha sido tu imaginación, los gatos no hablan.

-Vee~, ¿bella te encuentras bien?-oíste a alguien hablar tras la puerta.

- _maledizione_ , Feliziano, haberte callado.

-Vee... _Mi dispiace_ *, pero estaba preocupado.

-¿Q-Quien está ahí?- Preguntas tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, cosa que no funciono.

-Vee, Feliciano.- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Asomaste la cabeza por la puerta y vistes a los cinco gatos sentados enfrente de tu puerta.

-Vee~ _bella, buongiorno_ \- uno de los gatitos color crema, te estaba hablando como si nada. Okey, te estás volviendo loca, si eso explica todo.

-Estoy loca, ya esta, me he vuelto loca, los gatos no hablan. Ja ja ja jajajaja, si eso estoy loca.

-Técnicamente es imposible que estés loca, pues negarías por completo el que lo estas.- Esta vez hablo el gato negro de ojos azules, su voz sonaba muy seria, en comparación con la que había sonado antes, que era muy alegre.

-¿Qué?- Tu mente seguía procesando lo ocurrido.

-Ksese, oye West, no seas tan técnico, lo que pasa es que piensa que se ha vuelto loca, no que lo está.- Ahora era el blanco, quien hablaba.

-No seas tonto, tonto. Dejar de confundirla.- El gato negro azabache, se sentó mirándote.- Lamento mucho lo que estos tontos hayan podido hacerle.

\- _Per favore_ dejar de cagarla y que alguien le explique, la _ragazza_ , no se está enterando de nada.- hablo el otro de color crema.

- _Ja_.-El gato negro fue hacia el sofá, seguido por los otros cuatro. Cuando tú te sentaste, siguió hablando.-Veamos, nosotros antes éramos humanos y nos-

-¡¿Quéééé?! A-Antes erais humanos.- tu mente era un completo caos.

- _Ja_ , y hace dos días nos despertamos convertidos en gatos.

-E-Espera, como se puede transformar alguien en gato.

-No lose, pero es cierto. No encuentro nada lógico para ello.

-Vee, Lud pero Arth-...- el gato blanco había saltado sobre el de color crema, callándolo.

-Ksesese, esto no puede ser, aun no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy el _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Roderich Edelstein.- dijo el gato de rizo hacia arriba.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt.- dijo el gato negro.

-Vee~ Feliziano Vargas.- Dijo el del rulo a la izquierda.

-Lovino Vargas.- termino el otro de color crema.

-Y-Yo soy (t/n) (t/a)- te estaba costando procesar lo que te acaban de decir, gatos que son humanos… Eso no es normal, eso no puede ser de este mundo.- Un momento… ¡Os he achuchado, acariciado, bañado y habéis dormido conmigo!

-También, el tonto de aquí vio como te cambiabas.- Sentencio Roderich, mirando al blanco.

-Eeeeeh, e-eso no es cierto, yo solo iba a la cama, n-no iba mirar. Kesesese.- Tras terminar de hablar se fue detrás del sofá. Mientras tú tratabas de procesar eso último, en cuanto lo hiciste una mirada furtiva se dirigió hacia Gilbert.

-Vee… También nos diste de comer comida de gatos…-Los colores se subieron a tu cara, y empezaste a tartamudear cosas ininteligibles.

-Lo siento, es que eran gatos.

-Vee, pasta pastaa~.- Feliciano se había puesto a saltar de derecha a izquierda.

\- _Fratello, stai zitto*-_ Le corto Lovino poniendo una pata sobre su cabeza.

 _\- Lamentamos las molestias._ \- El Gato Negro subio al Respaldo, y miro a su hermano.- _y estoy muy apenado por los problemas que pueden causar este idiota._

Miraste al gato negro, no habías entendido ni una palabra de lo que te había dicho.

\- Sentimos mucho las molestias causadas y siento mucho los problemas que este idiota le cause.- Tradujo Ludwig.

-Ah, no pasa nada, supongo que no tienen donde quedarse, así que está bien, si quieren pueden hacerlo aquí.- Le ofreciste a los gatos. Miraste a estos, Gilberto se subió al respaldo junto a su hermano, mientas que los Vargas estaban juntos en el suelo sentados, solo que uno le estaba empujando y Roderich estaba otra vez sobre la estructura.

-Vee~ entonces.., ¿Ya es la hora del desayuno?-Dijo Feliciano, recordándote que era Lunes, por consecuencia escuela.

Miraste la hora alarmada, normalmente a esta hora te estarías levantando, te relajaste considerablemente. Fuiste a la cocina y preparaste el desayuno para ti.

-¿Que desayunáis, vosotros?- Preguntaste cuando los gatos entraron a la cocina. A lo que Gilbert subió encima de la encimera, mientras su hermano le regañaba y Roderich se quejaba de que eso no era muy higiénico. Mientas Feliciano, ronroneaba tumbado al lado de Ludwig. Y Lovino murmuraba cosas por lo bajo separado del grupo.

-¡Pasta, pastaa~!- El del rulo izquierdo salto como si tuviera muelles en las patas, a lo que en menos de un segundo tenia al otro gato de rulo dándole pataditas.

-Café.- En vez de decirlo, más bien parecía que lo estaba ordenando, con un tono altivo.

-Ksesese, señorito no deberías tratar así a la _schön*._ Pero creo que todos tomaremos café, ¿no?- todos asintieron, parecía que Feliciano estaba algo desanimado.

Mientras preparabas el café, viste como los gatos iban hacia el salón. Una vez el café estuvo listo lo echaste en los platos y lo dejaste en el suelo. Miraste a los gatos, los dos de color crema fueron rápidamente hacia los platos. Mientras que el blanco saltaba por los muebles hasta que reparo en tu presencia y fue a los platos, su hermano fue tranquilamente y Roderich bajo del mueble que estaba cubierto por una funda negra.

Te sientas en el sofá mientras los miras beber.

Realmente parecen gatos normales, si no llega a ser porque hablan, pensaría que lo son, en vez de humanos. ¿Me pregunto cómo serán en su forma humana? ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Estas tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta de cuando acaban de comer.

-Ksesese, señorito ¿ya estas contento porque has tomando café?- Gilbert estaba acorralando a Roderich contra la pared.

-Tonto, déjame.-Dijo para luego saltar al mueble tapado, que le ha dado con ese mueve.

- _Bruder_ , déjale anda.-Ludwig estaba apartándose de Feliciano, que este cada vez que lo hacía volvía a pegarse.

- _Nein_ , es demasiado divertido. Ksesese- El blanco iba a saltar encima del mueble también.

-Oye, estúpidas patatas, dejar de hacer tantas tonterías, si vuestro cerebro de patatas no os da para pensar no es mi problema,- Romano salto al sofá y miro con superioridad al blanco y al negro.

-Vee~ _fratello_ deja de tratar así a los demás.- Mirabas con curiosidad a los cinco curiosos animales. A lo que no pudiste evitar coger a uno de ellos.

- _maledizione_ , suéltame, _ragazza,_ patata asquerosa esto es culpa tuya.- Romano estaba maldiciendo cada cosa que veía, miraste a Ludwig, que solo suspiro, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a que le insultara, incluso si no tenía nada que ver.

Lo dejaste en el sofá y el solo te miro mal. Miraste la hora faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de salida.

Te levantaste y cogiste las cosas para la escuela.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿Quieren algo de comer?- Preguntaste a los gatos que se habían sentado enfrente tuyo.

-Pastaaa~- Feliciano no había dado tiempo a responder a los demás.

-Pues pasta será.- Dijiste sonriendo.- Luego nos vemos~

Cuando llegaste a la escuela tu mente estaba metida en cinco bolitas de pelo que estaban en tu casa.

-Hey, (t/n).- Se acerco a ti una de las compañeras de clase, no tenias muchas amigas debido a los problemas que causo tu madre hace algún tiempo. Muchos te insultaban sin razón alguna, pero tenias a dos personas a tu lado apoyándote, esa compañera era una de ellas, Melody.

Amigas desde la infancia, era tu vecina, ibais a la misma escuela y ahora instituto, nunca os habías separado. Ella sabía de tu situación familiar, te había apoyado cuando tu padre se fue y cuando tu madre comenzó a abandonarte.

-(t/n), tienes los deberes de mates, dime que sii~, los tienes verdad~, a que si.- te decía mientras te abrazaba.

-Sí, si pesada.- le diste el cuaderno mientras te sentaste en tu sitio. A los minutos la clase comenzó y con ello tu mente divago hacia esas curiosas bolitas con patas, pelo y bigotes.

Como era posible que unos humanos, se hubieran transformado en gatos. Si es que eso era lo que les había pasado, y porque quienes querrían transformar a alguien en gatos, bueno sería una buena forma de deshacerse de alguien.

De repente algo hico clic en tu cerebro. Claro alguien quería hacer que ellos desaparecieran. ¿Pero quien querría hacer algo así? Intentaste seguir pensando un poco más pero un ruido no dejaba que lo hicieras.

-Pss... Psss... (t/n)... (t/n), te está hablando el profesor...- Melody quien se sentaba detrás tuya, te estaba hablando.- ¿Sabes la respuesta de la cinco?- ¿Cinco?... ¿Qué cinco?... miras el libro... página 28 ejercicios uno al seis, eso estaba escrito con tu letra al lado de la pagina.

-Ah... Mierda... los deberes, me olvide por completo.- Miras a Melody pidiendo ayuda.

-Profesor, es que (t/n) se encuentra algo mal, ¿podría llevarla a la enfermería?- Típica excusa salva vidas, que los profes nunca creen, pero que la mayoría prefiere salvarse el culo por si fuera verdad.

-Si claro, cuando salga de la enfermería que entregue el justificante.- Y tras eso las dos salís del aula, a lo que solo te da tiempo a caminar un par de pasos ya que Melody te agarra del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más ida de lo normal. Que ya es decir...- Lo último lo dice con un susurro.

-¿Que has dicho? Tengo oídos, ¿Sabes?

-Pues poco los usas.- Tras decir eso su cara sufre un pellizco.- Para... para, nos vamos del tema, di.- para a continuación sobarse la mejilla.

-Nada.

-Mentirosa, no sabes mentir.- Maldita seas...- Di.

-Pues...- Piensa... Piensa, no puedes decirle que tienes a cinco gatos en tu casa y que encima no solo son gatos que en realidad son humanos. No me creería, creo que ni yo misma lo hago.-Es que... veras...

-¡¿Tienes novio!?- Tras eso se pone a agitar los brazos como una loca.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!

-Oh... ¿Entonces?

-Tengo a cinco gatitos en mi casa.

\- Y eso es lo que te tiene tan... ¿Tan fuera del mundo real?

-Sí, no, bueno ya sabes, mi madre y eso no quiere mascotas, pero estaban ahí abandonados en la calle, y no pude resistirme.- Okey, en parte es cierto, ¿no?

-Ya veo... ¿Y son monos?

-muchísimo- Tras eso las dos camináis hacia la enfermería.

 **[Gatos Pov.]**

-Vee... Se fue.- Dice Italia, para luego juntarse a su hermano, lo que este le responde apartándose.

-Normal, la gente va a la escuela, tonto.- Roderich que se había subió otra vez al mueble cubierto, miraba desde la altura a los otros cuatro.- Pero lo principal ahora es saber cómo volver a la normalidad.

- _Ja_ , pero antes tenemos que intentar contactar con Inglaterra.

-Pues ya tardas, macho papas, date prisa.

-Vee, Calma _hermano, calma_

-No me digas que me calme, _fratello_ idiota.

-Oye, volvamos a lo estábamos.

-Cállate, patata idiota, tu no mandas.

Mientras los cuatro gatos "hablaban" de como "volver a la normalidad", Gilbert se dedico a mirar la casa.

-Oye, _bruder,_ ¿No crees que la casa es bastante grande para una persona?- Dice para luego sentarse con los otros cinco.

-A lo mejor sus padres están de viaje.- Ahora era Alemania el que se apartaba del italiano.

-Pero es raro, no tiene fotos, ni tiene comida como para una familia, aunque sea de tres.- Dice Prusia para luego levantarse y empezar a dar otra vuelta por la casa.

-Volvamos al tema. No quiero seguir siendo un gato.

-Austria... No creo que nadie quiera ser un gato...

-Pues a tu tonto hermano, no parece afectarle.- Tras eso el gato blanco, como si de una llamada se tratase aparece otra vez en el salón.

-Porque no cuando venga la _bella_ , le preguntamos por el numero de Inglaterra.- Dice Italia para luego salir de la conversación para ponerse a jugar con su propio rabo ya que Alemania no le dejara el suyo.

-Italia... No creo que ella tenga el numero de Inglaterra.- Alemania que estaba mirando como el italiano se había adaptado igual de bien que su hermano a su nuevo cuerpo, decidió cortar esa conversación demasiado estúpida.

- _Fratello_ no digas estupideces.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de contactar con Inglaterra.-Anuncia el ojiazul.

-Oye patata, no crees que la mayoría ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión.

 **[(t / n) POV.]**

La clase ya estaba llegando al final y no podías esperara a llegar a casa, querías volver a ver a esos gatitos, esas bolitas que habían ocupado toda la mañana tu cabeza. Y aun ahora no habías llegado a ninguna conclusión, en realidad, ahora estabas más confusa que antes.

No llegabas a concebir la idea de personas que se convierten en gatos, o algo como gatos que hablen... Ya esta... En realidad no son humanos, si no gatos que han sufrido las consecuencias de una radiación nuclear... Si eso...

El timbre te saco de los pensamientos. Melody te esperaba en la puerta, tras recoger tus cosas la seguiste, las dos ibais hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que ella llego a un tema que quería.

-Oye (t/n), ¿qué es lo que realmente te ha pasado en clase? Es decir, no me creo ni por asomo que unos gatos te tengan tan preocupada.- Mierda... piensa (t/n), piensa... ¡Claro, lo de la boda!... Guau, desde que han venido esos gatos no he pensado en ello...

-Pues veras, hable con mi madre.

-¿Enserio? Pero, es decir ¿lo de siempre?

-No. Se casa.- Su cara era un poema, su boca entre abierta, y su mente procesando lo dicho.- En dos meses.

-Y es... ¿Majo?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi.- Su mirada ahora estaba posada en el suelo.- Dice mama que es bueno...

-¿Estás bien?-Ella sabía que este tema era un tema delicado, un tema del que no me gustaba hablar.

-Sí, supongo. No me molesta, ahora...-No lo he pensado.- Pero si estoy bien.

Caminabais hacia su casa, cuando te acordaste de que tenías que comprar, tenias que hacer pasta para comer.

-¿Puedes ir ahora tu? Tengo que ir a comprar para comer.

-¿Eh? Ah, bien. Luego nos vemos- Se despidió con la mano comenzando a caminar, a lo que tú imitaste la acción.

Una vez compraste lo necesario fuiste a casa. Lo que viste cuando abriste la puerta te dio un vuelco al corazón, los cinco gatitos, los cinco, estaban sentados delante de la puerta.

- _Ciao bella._ \- Un gatito italiano que ahora se restregaba por tus piernas, te saludo.

-hola, Feliciano.- le acariciaste por la espalda, y el se encorvo a la par que producía un ronroneo. Miraste a los demás que iban caminando hasta la cocina, obviamente tenían hambre, no habían cenado... Comida de gato... Como he podido ponerles comida de gato, te reprochabas mentalmente mientras sacabas las cosas en la cocina.

Ponías el agua a calentar mientras escuchabas a Feliciano murmurar pasta todo el rato.

-¿Te gusta mucho las pasta?- El gatito de rulo a la izquierda empezó a saltar mientras gritaba que sí.

- _Fratello._ Compórtate.-El italiano mayor acababa de regañar al menor te pareció una escena demasiado tierna, y no pudiste evitar coger a los dos hermanos. Mientras uno ronroneaba, el otro maullaba para que le soltaras.

Decidiste que mejor los dejabas en el suelo, pues eran personas. En eso viste a los tres restantes, Roderich seguía sobre el mueble y los hermanos germanos en el sofá. Te acercaste hasta el de color azabache.

-¿Que te ha dado con ese mueble?- Preguntaste a Roderich, a lo que él te miro, por un momento te pareció que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero... los gatos no pueden hacer eso... ¿no?

-Tener esto cubierto... que insolente...- Sinceramente, ni tú misma sabias que era, un día llegaste a casa de la escuela y allí estaba eso y tu madre, ignoraste cada impulso por saber que había. Hasta que se olvido, solo era un mueble tapado. Un regalo de tu madre. Nanai.

-Nose que es.- Por un momento viste un pequeño reflejo de sorpresa en el gato.

-Que... tonta.- Okey apunta esto... Un gato me acaba de llamar tonta. Mientras pensabas eso te acercaste y cogiste la funda negra a la par que el azabache saltaba al sofá. Oíste de fondo a Gilbert que decía un "o no"

Cuando la manta cayó al suelo lo viste, sabias que el mueble era grande, pero no lo que era, ante ti se hallaba un piano negro de cola. Era brillante, estaba nuevo. No pudiste pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo llegaste a sentarte en el sofá. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por tu cabeza, tu madre no tenía dinero para darte, algunos meses, pero se podía permitir comprar un piano, si vale te gustaban desde pequeña, siempre te había llamado la atención. Al igual que muchos otros instrumentos, como el violín o la guitarrazo incluso la flauta travesera Pero nunca has podido tocar nada más que la flauta de la escuela. Pero ahora tu madre te ha traído un piano, seguramente regalo de su _nuevo_ "novio".

Te entraron ganas de volver a tapar ese piano, y no volver a descubrirlo nunca. Tu mente seguía en un revoltijo hasta que unas notas se oyeron por la casa. Eran pocas notas seguidas, no estaban completas, como cuando alguien está intentando tocar una canción difícil pero acaba de aprender. Tu mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, no querías mirar hacia el piano, tampoco querías ver quien tocaba. A los pocos segundos, las notas fueron tornando una melodía, iba algo despacio, pero poco a poco iban sonando, seguían sonando algo sueltas, pero ya se podían distinguir. La melodía que sonaba era dulce, te provoco una sensación de relajación. A pesar de que iba demasiado lenta, te gusto. Miraste quien era el autor de ese sonido que te había envuelto, y allí estaba un gatito color azabache saltando sobre las teclas, que poco a poco iba sabiendo cómo hacerlo mejor. Y así estuviese, escuchando esa melodía que cada vez sonaba mejor, y más bonita. Y hubieras estado más tiempo si no fuera porque oías unos estropicios en la cocina que te sacaron de tu ensimismamiento.

Caminaste hasta la cocina, viendo una cascada de agua que caía desde la olla al suelo y dos gatitos de color crema sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Cogiste a los felinos y los sacaste de la cocina. Después cogiste la fregona y un trapo para limpiar el estropicio. Una vez todo limpio fuiste al salón.

-Vee… _Mi dispiace._ Solo quería ayudar con la pasta…- Se disculpo Feliciano mientras que con su patita delantera daba golpecitos en el suelo. Semejante imagen, tan tierna, demasiada ternura… ¡Sobre carga, sobre carga! No pudiste enfadarte con el gatito y te lanzaste sobre él y lo estrujaste en tus brazos.

-¡Oye! El asombroso yo también quiere.- Ahora tenias al blanco y al de color crema encima de tuyo.

- _Bruder_ …-Ludwig sus piro ante tal iniciativa por parte de su hermano. No pudiste evitar coger a los tres restantes. Roderich no paraba de decir que era una insolente, Ludwig dacia cosas ininteligibles, a la par que Lovino maldecía.

Una vez acabada la sesión de achuchar a los gatos, volviste a la cocina. Miraste que se podría comer… ¡Pues se comerá sopa de sobre! ... Miraste con pena los macarrones que ahora yacían en la papelera, otro día será. Mientras se hacia la sopa te pusiste el pijama, no saldrías de casa por nada del mundo.

Una vez lista la sopa, la serviste en los platos de los mininos y luego a ti. Mientras comías viste como Feliciano aprovechaba un descuido de su hermano para robarle un poco de la sopa. Sonreíste inconscientemente ante esa imagen.

Una vez acabada la comida, todos os sentasteis en el sofá, a ver la tele. Pasasteis así toda la tarde entre programa y programa, sumándole los comentarios inocentes de Feliciano, las quejas de Lovino de que eso está mejor en nose-donde y la de Gilbert de que eso era poco asombroso, y las de Roderich diciendo que algo era poco elegante, ganándose así una réplica de Gilbert. El único que miraba la tele en silencio era Ludwig, pero daba la impresión de estar en otro sitio, que no prestaba atención a lo que veía.

Cenasteis algo que había por la cocina y otra vez al sofá, que tarde tan aprovechada. Seguisteis viendo la tele hasta que notaste como el sueño te iba ganado terreno, tras tratar de evitar lo inevitable, gano el sueño. Lo último que viste fueron cinco cabezas felinas mirándote fijamente.

Te despertaste, al mirar la hora viste que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. T u aun estabas en el sofá, pero ahora estabas tumbada y tapada con una manta.

Te levantaste y buscaste a los gatos. Cuando los encontraste en tu cama, Feliciano dormía entre Ludwig, Gilbert y Lovino haciendo un triangulo alrededor de el, luego Roderich estaba en una silla aparatado de los demás, lo cogiste y lo pusiste con los demás. Estaban todos durmiendo profundamente. Te tumbaste a un lado de la cama para no molestarlos, el sueño volvió a hacerse presente, provocando que lo último que notaras fuera un peso sobre tu brazo, obviamente algún gato. Por lo que inconscientemente en ese momento lo abrazaste y así te dormiste con él entre tus brazos oyendo el leve ronroneo del minino.

* * *

Traducciones:

 _-Mi dispiace_ \- Lo siento en italiano.

 _-Fratello, stai zitto -_ hermano cállate en italiano.

 _-Schön*-_ preciosa en alemán.


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido del despertador, te saco del dulce mundo de los sueños, no querías despertarte. Así que optaste por volver a taparte y dormir hasta que la repetición de la alarma se hiciera presente. Te diste la vuelta para abrazar al gato, pero algo no cuadraba… Tus brazos no llegaban a rodear por completo al gato, ignoraste el hecho, y trataste de volver a dormir, enterrando tu cara en el gato…

Pero una vez más algo pintaba raro, no notabas el pelo del gato en tu cara, era suave, pero no tanto como el pelaje de un felino, pasaste el dedo por encima, notabas que había una especia de caminito, leve pero estaba, hasta que llegaste a una zona con un agujero, pequeño. Notaste como "eso" se removía en el sitio.

Por alguna razón la fuerza desvela personas quería que no durmieras, provocando que abrieras levemente un ojo, y luego el otro. Y allí estaba… Un chico durmiendo, sin camiseta. Te sonrojaste a más no poder. ¿Qué hacia un chico en tu cama?, ¿Sin camiseta?, ¿Durmiendo tan tranquilamente? Te apartaste un poco del chico mientras mirabas al chico, su pelo era blanco, sus ojos seguían cerrados, por suerte y aun dormía profundamente.

No pudiste evitar desviar la mirada hacia su estomago, tenía una tableta bastante marcada, así que era eso lo que había tocado, ante ese pensamiento te sonrojaste como un tomate. Seguiste mirando unos segundos más, hasta que el chico se giro y con un brazo te rodeo, te encontrabas en medio de sus brazos, estos estaban también bastante bien entrenados, te rodeaban de haciendo algo de fuerza, pero un así sin hacerte daño, casi parecía protectora la forma en la que abrazaba.

Sacaste un brazo por la fortaleza humana, y te quedaste embobada con su pelo, empezaste a acariciarlo, era suave. Seguiste así hasta que topaste con algo. Intentaste ver lo que era, pero tendrías que salir del refugio de mantas y del chico, seguiste tanteando para ver que era, era muy suave, ante tu tacto se movieron, descubriendo lo que eran, eran dos orejas. ¿Qué demonios hacia un chico con orejas en la cabeza?

Miles de preguntas pasaron por tu mente, pero enseguida pasaron a segundo plano, en cuanto tu atención se volvió a fijar en el chico, seguiste acariciando sus orejitas, hasta que se ocurrió mirar al rostro del chico. Te paralizaste a la vez que los colores subían por tu cara, allí estaba el chico mirándote con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ksesese, _guten morgen, schön.*-_ Sus dos rubíes, que tenia por ojos, estaban posados sobre ti. Te fijaste en la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho. Era muy llamativa como la de cierto gato blanco.

A penas pudiste articular palabra alguna. Pero no olvidarías una risa como esa, ni la voz ronca que la acompañaba.

-¿G-Gilbert?- Preguntaste a tientas, el gato era blanco y de ojos rojos. Y el chico alvino, y de ojos rojos, era el sí o sí.

-Así me llamo.-Dijo sentándose y de paso dejando claro que tampoco llevaba pantalones. Mientras estaba sentado, un rabo se movía de arriba abajo, inquieto, inconscientemente.

-¡Tapate!- Gritaste a la par que te dabas la vuelta y alertando a los gatos de que había que despertarse, pero fuera de tiempo.

- _Bruder?-_ Ludwig, quien fue el primero en levantarse, también fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Ksesese, _West_ mírame.- Dijo el alvino, para luego bajar de la cama y dar una vuelta sobre si mismo.- Vuelvo a ser el grandioso yo. Y tú no~.

-Ya lo veo, _Bruder_ , ya lo veo… ¿Quieres taparte?- El gato negro mordió la sabana y la arrastro hacia su hermano que estaba riéndose porque era semi-humano. Y los demás no.

Una vez tapado Gilbert, fuiste a buscar algo de ropa para el al cuarto de tus padres. Buscaste por cajones y armarios, alguna prenda tendría que haber, para suerte de los dos, si. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Y bueno a parte la ropa interior.

Entraste a tu habitación con la ropa y viste a Gilbert con Ludwig en brazos, parecía algo incomodo.

-Gilbert, ten.- Dijiste mientras de dabas la ropa.

- _Danke, schön.*_ \- Te agradeció con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en tu cara. Le empujaste al cuarto de baño, antes de que se cambiara sin vergüenza alguna delante de ti.

-Lamento el comportamiento de _mein bruder._ -Se disculpo el gato negro, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a tener hacerlo. Acariciaste en la cabeza al felino, que se removió incomodo donde estaba.

Sacaste a los gatos del cuarto para cambiarte. Cogiste la ropa y la dejaste en la cama.

En ese momento ocurrió una de las cosas más vergonzosas que te han pasado en toda tu vida. Te encontrabas en ropa interior cuando lo viste, una cabellera blanca saliendo del baño.

Gilbert salía de la habitación abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Tu solo atinaste a coger lo primero que te tapara, tiraste de la sabana de la cama, demasiado nerviosa y alterada. No calculaste bien y enredaste tu pie en la sabana y siguiéndole a eso tu entera, eras uno con la sabana.

Ahora mismo te definías en cinco palabras: torpe y muerta de vergüenza.

-¿ _Schön,_ estas bien?- Al parecer tu "preciosa" actuación, no le había dejado claro que saliera de la habitación. Sino que se acercara a ti, justo lo contrario, que bien.

Porque ahora estaba justo delante tuyo, con una mano sosteniendo la tuya, en un agarre firme, con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerte daño. Con la otra mano iba quitándote la sabana de encima, hasta dejarla colgando que te tapara bien.

Tu cara estaba completamente roja y su mirada rojiza clavada sobre tus ojos color (c/oj), no ayudaba nada, solo te ponía más nerviosa. Pero al quedarte mirándole a los ojos te quedaste perdida en ellos.

Y luego, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Gilbert cogió tu ropa y te la dio tranquilamente, y tras eso salió de tu habitación.

* * *

Traducciones:

 _*Guten morgen, schön_ buenos días, preciosa en alemán.

 _*Danke, schön._ Gracias, preciosa en alemán.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero ya sabéis empieza el curso, y bla bla bla…

Me gustaría haberlo subido antes, pero cuando podía no tenia ordenador TT^TT. Quiero mi ordenador. Porque las tengo escritas pero a mano y tengo que pasarlas a ordenador y no tenia... Pero ya están escritas y creo que ya podre volver a publicar regularmente.

Y respecto a la otra historia _un nuevo arco_ la continuare cuando se me ocurra algo, que estoy en blanco. Ya os dejo en paz con mis tonterías… mejor os dejo leer :3

* * *

 **[Gilbert POV]**

Cuando me desperté vi a (t/n) acariciándome el pelo, su mirada estaba clavada en mi pelo, se veía tranquila y serena, tenía en las mejillas un leve rubor, de veía muy adorable. Estuvo acariciándome un rato, sentí en mi cuerpo una sensación de relajación, de seguro que si cerraba los ojos volvería a dormirme, pero no quería eso, me quede mirando la cara de (t/n) un rato más.

Para suerte del asombroso yo, ella me miro, y su mirada se clavo en mis ojos, se sorprendió y dio un pequeño brinco, todo el mundo se sorprende con el asombroso de lo _awesome_ que soy. Ksesese…

Luego su cara se volvió como uno de los tomates de _Spanien_ , sonreí inconscientemente.

\- Ksesese, _guten morgen, schön.-_ La mire fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos de color (c/oj) estaban calvados sobre mí, pero claramente su mente estaba en otro sitio.

-¿G-Gilbert?-A que venía esa pregunta, ¿Qué no se acuerdas del grandioso yo?

-Así me llamo.-Me rasque la cabeza con la mano, a la par que me sentaba y (t/n) me gritaba que me tapara. Pero no preste mucha atención, ya que vi como _mein bruder_ se empezaba a despertar.

 _-Bruder?-_ Que pasa hoy con mi grandiosa persona. ¿Nadie me reconoce?

-Ksesese, _West_ mírame.- dije a la par que me levantaba de la cama y pusiera a dar vueltas sobre mi asombrosa persona.-Vuelvo a ser el grandioso yo. Y tú no~.

-Ya lo veo, _Bruder_ , ya lo veo… ¿Quieres taparte?- En ese momento mi casi asombroso _Bruder,_ hizo un acto de grandiosidad pasándome la sabana de la cama. Cuando me tape (t/n) salió de la habitación.

- _Bruder,_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?- En ese momento vi a West tan pequeñito, se veía tan adorable. Me recordó a cuando era pequeño y se preocupaba por mi persona. Ignore lo que me dijo y simplemente lo cogí en brazos.

Era tan ligero, pequeño y suave. Restregué mi mejilla por la cara de West. El solo ponía las patas mientras decía que le soltara.

-Ahora mismo, West, eres _awesome_ , Ksesese- Solo me aparto la mirada.- Me recuerdas tanto a cuando eras pequeño.

-¿Era un gato?- ¿Eso era una broma?, nota para el grandioso yo: Enseñarle a West a gastar bromas. Suena demasiado serio.

- _Nein, aber waren klein und liebenswert. -_ Ludwig solo se removió en el sitio.

En ese momento entro (t/n) con ropa en brazos.

-Gilbert, ten- Me dijo mientras me daba la ropa.

- _Danke, schön.*_ \- Le agradecí con una sonrisa, vi como (t/n) se sonrojaba, se veía tan adorable, con sus mejillas adornadas con el leve color rojizo sobre ellas.

En ese momento me empujo hasta el cuarto de baño para que me pusiera la ropa que me había dado.

Una vez en el baño observe la ropa. No era nada _awesome._ Consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Todo demasiado poco genial para mi grandiosa persona, pero era mejor que ir desnudo por ahí ¿no?

El tener una cola de animal pegada al cuerpo no ayuda a ponerse pantalones. De alguna forma me los puse, más o menos bien, iba algo bajado, pero estaban puestos.

Una vez la ropa puesta me di cuenta de que me tiraba un poco. Me iba algo corto de pernera y de mangas. Y eso que aun no había abrochado los botones. Me mire en el espejo del cuarto de baño, una cicatriz cruzaba mi ojo derecho, pero sin embargo podía ver bien, y no dolía ni molestaba. Solo me hacía ver más asombroso ksese~

Salí del baño tratando de abrochar los botones, que no querían encajar en su sitio y volvían a salir. Cuando levante la vista, desistiendo en el intento de abrocharlos, vi a (t/n). Solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, era un conjunto sencillo, de un solo color. Pero que hacía que su piel resaltara, pareciendo así una muñequita de porcelana. Tan delicada, que al mínimo roce, te dé la impresión de que vaya a romper.

Sentí como todos mis sentidos desconectaban, para solo concentrarse en (t/n). Su cara estaba teñida de rojo, y apenas atinaba a taparse con una sabana. La imagen ante mi habría sido demasiado de lo que mi asombrosa persona pudiera soportar. Si no fuera porque acabo siendo cómica.

Trate de aguantarme la risa, se había enredado en la sabana, tal y como estaba ahora se veía, entre graciosa y adorable.

-¿ _Schön,_ estas bien?- Me acerque a ella, para luego tomarla de la mano. Se sentía algo fría. La agarre más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño, solo sujetarla más firmemente. Con mi mano libre le quite la sabana de encima, la mire a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un preciosos (c/oj), y estaban calvados sobre mi asombrosa persona, pero mi grandiosa persona también se perdió en los suyos. Sentí como mi cerebro se centraba solo en esos orbes frente a mí, quede embobado.

Entonces a mi grandiosa persona se le ocurrió una idea asombrosa, cogí su ropa de la cama y se la pase. Para luego irme fuera de la habitación.

Mi asombrosa persona no estaba huyendo de una situación comprometida. Yo no huyo, eso solo lo hacen los rusos locos Ksesese~.

Me senté en el sofá y al poco vino mi poco _awesome bruder._ Su cara era genial, ojala pudiera haberle hecho una foto. Un gatito negro con el ceño fruncido. Ksesese~

- _Bruder…_ ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada.- Obviamente no me creyó, aun así… _Mein bruder_ se ha preocupado por el mi persona.- West, eres demasiado frio.

 _-¿Was?_

-Lo que oyes, mi asombrosa persona piensa que…-Obviamente, como soy genial, cambie de tema. Un tema mas _awesome._ -… piensa que eres muy serio, _wo ist mein kleiner Bruder?*_

- _Ich weiß nicht*_ \- Le respondí con un puchero. Vi a los tres felinos restantes, cogí a Ita-chan.

-ksese~ Ita-chan eres tan adorable~- Restregué mejilla contra su cara. Vi al señorito repipi y al malhumorado. Y los cogí.- Ksesese, Señorito, ¿Te sientes pequeño?

- _Nein_ -Luego salto lejos de mi asombrosa persona, a lo que el Sur de Italia lo imito.-¿Cómo es que eres humano?

-No lo sé, esta mañana he despertado así… Además no soy humano, _i am a personification_ , que yo sepa ellos mueren y mi asombrosa persona sigue aquí, incluso después de dejar de estar en el mapa Ksesese~

\- Para desgracia nuestra- Y el nada _awesome_ Sur de Italia se metió.- Además… ¿Qué ingles es ese? ¿Lo has dicho como se escribe?

\- Pues es el asombroso ingles de _Preußen*_ -Seguí asombrándoles con mi genial ingles cuando vi como a las cuatro gato-poco- _awesomes_ -naciones se les tensaron las orejas, luego un pitido agudo zumbo dentro de mi oído, este se quedo dentro molestando, demasiado rato para mi genial gusto. Y una vez más el pitido volvió a sonar. Fue como si el cejon ordenara a sus unicornios imaginarios que taladraran mis tímpanos.

El sonido provenía del timbre. Tres veces más, tres taladros más. En cuanto llegue casa quitare los timbres de toda la ciudad.

(T/n) apareció por el marco de la puerta del salón, cuando el ruido de llaves entrando dentro de la cerradura la hizo detenerse.

* * *

 _Traducciones:_

 _* No, pero era pequeña y adorable. -_ No, pequeño pero adorable y Eras en inglés.

 _*Danke, schön._ \- Gracias, preciosa en alemán.

* _Wo ist mein kleiner Bruder? -_ ¿Dónde está mi hermano pequeño? En alemán.

 ***** _No lo sé. -_ No lo sé en inglés.

 ***** _Preußen. -_ Prusia en alemán.


	6. Chapter 6

**[(t / n) Punto De Vista]**

Te agachaste en el suelo, sentías tu cara arder, abrazaste la ropa. Respiraste hondo un par de veces, mientras tratabas de calmarte.

Una vez conseguido te vestiste, para luego sentaste en la cama. Tu mente no paraba de repetir una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Primero te despiertas con Gilbert, que te abraza mientras duerme, para luego comértelo con los ojos, te habías quedado tonta mirando sus dos preciosos rubíes y lo último te había visto en ropa interior.

Respiraste hondo un par de veces más y saliste de la habitación. Estabas en la puerta del salón cuando oíste el timbre.

Sentiste el corazón en un puño, si alguien veía a Gilbert allí, en tu casa, solos los dos… Bueno y cuatro gatos… No sabrías como reaccionar.

Ibas a mandar a los gatos y al semi-gato a tu habitación, cuando oíste la cerradura. Cogiste a Feliciano y a Lovino, mientras que Gilbert cogía a Ludwig y Roderich. Cerraste la puerta de tu habitación, dejando un hueco para poder ver, apenas te daba visión para ver, solo medio sofá y el piano. Te sentaste en el suelo apoyando tu espalda contra esta.

-Vee… Estas pálida- Feliciano que estaba sobre tu regazo lamio tu mejilla, era un contacto áspero y rasposo, le acariciaste la cabecita.

- _Ehi, questi bene..,*-_ Lovino se también se acomodo en tu regazo, también le acariciaste.

-Mi madre está en casa.- Apenas lo dijiste escandiste tu cara entre las rodillas, nunca viene a verte y cuando viene es para pedir, o insistir en tonterías y justo ahora vienen en el peor momento.

Miraste por el huego de puerta, allí estaba ella. Se encontraba frente al piano, estaba pasando sus dedos sobre e instrumento. Se giro a la puerta y dijo algo, no llegaste a oír nada, pero daba igual, justo en ese momento entro un hombre. Hablaron un rato hasta que tu madre señalo hacia tu puerta.

Miraste a Gilbert y señalaste el baño y luego debajo de la cama. Fuiste al baño mientras que Gilbert metía a los felinos debajo de la cama, fue a caminar hacia donde tú estabas, cuando viste como la puerta se abría y como Gilbert se agachaba.

Cerraste la puerta del baño y pegaste la oreja.

-Así… Que este es al cuarto de (t/n)- sonó una voz masculina. Seguramente estaría observando cada rincón de tu habitación, mal, eso estaba muy mal.

Si miraba debajo de la cama los encontraría. Mierda.

-Sí, es su cuarto… Por poco tiempo.- No entendiste a que se refiera con eso, opero algo muy malo. Tenias que sacarlos de la habitación, es decir la gente no suele ir mirando debajo de las camas, pero nunca se sabe, basta para que escondas algo y lo hagan.

De pronto la solución de te vino sola. Caminaste hasta la ducha y abriste el grifo, a máxima potencia y te mojaste el pelo.

Pegaste la oreja a la puerta.

Silencio.

Cogiste una toalla y saliste secándote el pelo. La habitación estaba vacía y la puerta cerrada.

Rápidamente te agachaste para mirar debajo de la cama, encontrándose con unos ojos olivas, enfurruñados.

Cogiste a Lovino y lo abrazaste, esta vez, no se revolvió para que lo soltaras, si no que se acomodo de forma que los dos estuvierais bien. Te sentaste apoyándote en la pared, viendo como salían los demás.

-Vee… ¿Quiénes eran?- Dijo el ítalo menor, a la par que se juntaba al germano menor, que se aparato un poco, pero solo un poco.

\- _Fratello maledizione,_ lo ha dicho antes, su madre y…- no termino la frase, solo te miro, como esperando una respuesta, mientras movía su cola inquieto.

-El _nuevo novio_ de mi madre.- Terminas la frase, y acaricias la cabeza del ítalo mayor. Gilbert se acerco a ti y se sentó a tu lado, mientras te miraba a los ojos.- Aun está ahí, ¿Verdad?

Los cinco asintieron. Abrazaste más fuerte a Lovino, y le acariciaste la cabeza, en leve sonido salió de su garanta, era un ronroneo tranquilo y suave. Consiguió tranquilizarte un poco.

-Tengo que salir, si doy un golpe en la puerta os escondéis.- Dijiste a la par de dejabas a Lovino en el suelo y te levantabas.

Abriste la puerta, y apenas pusiste los dos pies en la habitación, ellos se giraron.

-Hola, cielo.- Te saluda. La ignoras, apenas te acercas dos pasos a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntas, cuanto antes habléis de lo importante mejor.

-veo que has visto el piano… ¿Te gusta? De pequeña querías tocarlo.- Cambia de tema, solo trata de alargarlo, en vano.

-No. Repito, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Cielo, pues he venido a verte.- Y completo su mentira con una sonrisa.

-Anda… Mira qué curioso, Yo no quiero verte.- Le devuelves la sonrisa.

-¡Oye! (T/n), no trates así a tu madre.- Y el don nadie se metió en medio. Le miraste.

-¿Y tú eres…?- No era muy difícil de adivinar. No querías tratarle así, pero no querías tener nada que ver con ellos.

-Soy Collins, Collins Brian. - Pijo. Te tendió la mano par que le dieras la tuya. No lo hiciste.

-Cielo, quiero decirte una cosa… Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero como quedan dos mese para la boda, pues tendrás que venir con notros y su hija.- Genial, no solo pretendían que aguantara a un pijo de remate, sino a una mocosa mimada. Lo llevan claro.

-NO.- Clara y sencilla, la palabra exacta, una silaba, dos letras.

\- Pero… Cielo vamos…

-No. No pienso irme a vivir con vosotros.

-Tienes poco más de una semana, diez días.- Tras decir eso, se fue con el imbécil de su _novio_ cogidos de la mano.

Sentiste que tus fuerzas te abandonaban, te sentase en el suelo de rodillas. Te tapaste la cara con las manos, notaste como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Levantaste la vista, para toparte con una cabellara blanca y unos ojos rojos, que te miraban reflejando preocupación. Estaba agachado a tu altura.

Notaste una leve presión en tu brazo, cuando miraste, viste a Feliciano apoyado con las patas delanteras en ti y las traseras en el suelo. En cuanto vuestros ojos se encontraron, lamio tu cara, haciéndote cosquillas, con su lengua áspera.

-Vee _… Bella… Questi bene?*_ **-** Asentiste, pero ellos no te creyeron, como iban a creerte, si prácticamente te habías derrumbado delante de ellos. No podías mostrarte débil, tenías que ser fuerte. No podías dejar que tu madre ganara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Ludwig, miraste al gato negro, te fijaste que ahora llevaba la cinta que le había comprado su hermano, sonreíste levemente ante ello.

-Mi madre quiere… quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella.-Hablaste con la cabeza baja y te trabaste al decirlo, tu voz sonaba quebrada, sentiste como las ganas de llorar aumentaban. Gilbert, puso su mano en tu hombro, al no haber reacción por tu parte, puso su mano en tu barbilla, obligándote así a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, pero aun tenían algo, y ese algo, estaba lleno de confianza, de tranquilidad.

Te llevo hasta el sofá, sujetándote. Una vez en el te sentó de forma que quedaste entre sus brazos, te apoyaste en el. Y estuvisteis así, hasta que tú te tranquilizaras, seguramente ellos no entenderían el por qué, el porqué, no querías ir con tu madre, con su futuro marido, y en su nueva casa. Pero aun así no preguntaron mas, simplemente se quedaron contigo. Tal vez, pronto confíes lo suficiente en ellos, como para contarles la razón. Pero por ahora, no.

* * *

 _*_ _Ehi, questi bene..._ \- Oye, estas bien en italiano.

 _*_ _Questi bene?_ _-_ ¿Estás bien? En italiano.


	7. Chapter 7

El jaleo que se armaba en el aeropuerto, indicaba la cantidad de retrasos que había. Por suerte, el _canciller_ de Alemania, había sido precavida y había cogido su avión antes del tiempo de la reunión. Una reunión de emergencia.

Ella iba por las calles de Bruselas, en un coche negro, con las ventanas también tintadas de dicho color. Se dirigía a la sede de la Unión Europea, un tema de gran importancia había nacido en todo el mundo. Un problema bastante grave.

Una vez llego a la sede, entro saludando a la recepcionista. Y camino hacia la sala de reuniones. Cuando llego se encontraban el primer ministro de Bélgica, de Francia, el _canciller_ de Austria, entre muchos.

Todos para tratar el mismo tema, ¿Dónde estaban sus _queridas_ personificaciones? Habían desaparecido, del día a la noche. Hace cinco días, que no se hacía acto de presencia de ninguna, ni los Italias lloriqueando por cualquier cosa, o simplemente a Prusia auto-egolatrandose.

Una vez todas las personas que hubieron reunido se sentaron, dieron pie al tema a tratar.

-Buenos días, veréis quería hablar con todos vosotros.- Dijo uno de los presidentes de un país.- Seguro que la mayoría ya ha notado la desaparición de las personificaciones de nuestros países.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron, otros murmuraron con el de al lado.

-Propongo que colaboremos entre todos para encontrarlos.

-Yo no pienso colaborar con gente que pertenece a una unión corrupta.- Sentenció el primer ministro de Inglaterra.

-A lo mejor _tu_ nación ha huido para no tener que soportar que alguien como usted le mande.- Sentenció el presidente de España.

-A lo mejor la tuya se ha largado por hundir su país en la miseria.- Contraataco el ingles.

-¿Estas insinuando que España se ha ido por mi culpa?- Dijo el presidente frunciendo el ceño.

-Venga, venga. Ahora no es momento de discutir. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar alguna razón lógica para lo que está ocurriendo.- Trato de calmar el ambiente el ministro francés.

-¿Y si los han secuestrado?- Apuntó el ministro de Finlandia.

-¿Quién querría secuestrar a Prusia?- Comento la alemana.

-Alguien que quisiera hacerle desaparecer.- Murmuro el británico.- ¿Sabéis si los países fuera de la Unión Europea también han desaparecido?

-Eso es obvio.- Dijo el español.- Inglaterra también lo ha hecho, ¿no?

-¡Estamos haciendo una recogida de firmas!- Grito exaltado el londinense.

-Volvamos al tema, por favor...- Murmuro el presidente belga.- Iniciaremos la búsqueda por el resto de países de Europa.

-Oye, Inglaterra no podría haber ido a Estados Unidos, otra vez...- Comento el francés.- Y tal vez, Francia y España están junto a Italia y Alemania.

-¿Y Austria?- Dijo el presidente de dicha nación.

-Con Hungría.- Contesto la canciller alemana.

-Da igual con quien estén. Lo importante es encontrarlos.- Dijo el ministro Belga.

Varias personas empezaron a moverse para encontrarlas, mientras una persona se reía al ver como el mundo se comenzaba a desmoronar poco a poco.

-¡Jajajaja! Ahora lo lamentáis, verdad. ¡Jajaja!... Pero, ahora es demasiado tarde. No las vais a encontrar. Ella las cuidara.


	8. Chapter 8

El silencio estaba presente, ninguno dijo una palabra. Solo acariciabas a Roderich, que se encontraba sobre tus piernas. Seguías en los brazos del albino, que levemente te acariciaba en la cabeza, tal y como tu hacías con Roderich.

-Gil, no soy un gato.- Dijiste levantando la vista hacía el. Te sonrió mientras el muy tonto comenzaba a acariciarte de manera brusca.- ¡Para!

-Ksese, ya paro, ya paro.- El alvino al ver que te ponías en posición de defensa levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Vee, ¡ _bella_ ya estas sonriendo!- Feli salto por encima de el pobre Roderich que estaba durmiendo a pesar del jaleo.- Me alegro mucho, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

Te sonrojaste ante el último comentario del felino, pero A pesar de ello le cogiste y lo estrujaste contra ti.

-Ereees tan monooo~- Si, los gatos eran tu debilidad. Pero por más que fueran humanos, ahora son gatos. El italiano rio y se dejo abrazar hasta que a tu estomago le dio por aguarte la fiesta.

-Vee _, bella_ , aun no has desayunado.- Oíste una protesta del italiano mayor. Al parecer no sería desayuno, si no comida. Miraste la hora, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. ¿ _Cuánto tiempo he pasado en los brazos de Gilbert?_

Te sonrojaste nuevamente al recordarlo, ¿Tan débil eras que tenías que dejar que una persona estuviera contigo tras una simple visita de tui madre?

No.

Muchas veces ella había entrado en tu casa diciendo cualquier estupidez y por ello no corrías a los brazos de el primer chico que te encontrases. Esa no eras tú… Entonces, _¿Por qué fue así con Gilbert?_

No te diste cuanta de que estuviste sumida en tus pensamientos demasiado rato hasta que oíste unos ruidos metálicos cayendo contra el suelo.

Miraste a Gilbert, el miro a Roderich y el a Ludwig, el te volvió a mirar a ti y luego soltó un bufido. Los cuatro llegasteis a la misma conclusión, una sola palabra: italianos.

Al igual que los gatos de habla alemana y el hibrido de felino, fuiste a la cocina para que había pasado.

Los dos hermanos italianos estaban completamente mojados y con espagueti por encima. No pudiste enfadarte con ellos, se veían demasiado adorables para hacerlo. Te agachaste a su altura y fuiste quitándoles los fideos de encima.

-Gilbert, podrías traerme una toalla por fa.- Le dijiste mientras cogías a los dos gatos en brazos.

- _Ja_.- Al poco volvió con la toalla, en la que envolviste a los felinos y trataste de secarlos, desistiendo en el intento de hacerlo con el mayor.

-Vee _mi dispiace_ \- Reíste por lo bajo, mientras sacabas a los hermanos fuera de la cocina para limpiar su desastre.

- _… R-Ragazza…_ \- Te giraste para ver lo que Lovino quería, y al verlo te entraron de nuevo aganas de achucharlo hasta que no le llegara aire. Pero no lo hiciste.

1º Lo matarías.

2º Era Lovino, no te dejaría.

-El tonto de mi fratello solo quería hacer un estúpido plato para animarte el día…- Sus orejas estaban hacía atrás, y su colita se movía inquieta da lado a lado.- No queríamos… Quería… hacer eso, el es un poco tonto.

Reíste ante su comportamiento pero igualmente le acariciaste.

-No importa Lovi.- Viste como el gato reaccionaba poniendo una mueca extraña.

-No me llames así, _maledizione.-_ Protesto antes de irse murmurando un montón de cosas, de las que solo entendiste una cosa, y ni eso estaba en otro idioma. Seguramente italiano.

 _ **España.**_

~ ::: ::: · · · ¨ ::: ::: ::: ··· ··· ::: ~

Al final tú preparaste la pasta, esta vez poniéndoles a ellos también. Nota: no comprar comida de gato.

Fregaste los platos y al entrar al salón viste a Gilbert con su hermano en brazos, que una vez más tenía cara de no querer estarlo.

-Oye _schön._ \- Miraste al alvino y al una vez se dio cuenta de que le estabas escuchando, continuo hablando.- ¿Podemos ir a comprar?

-¿Eh?...- Inclinaste la cabeza. _Ir a comprar, ¿ahora?_ \- Supongo que sí.

-Bien, pues vamos.- Viste como dejaba a Ludwig en el sofá e iba hacía la puerta. Te colocaste entre él y la puerta.

-No puedes salir así.

-¿Por qué no? El asombroso yo es humano.

-¿Un humano con orejas y cola?

- _Ja_ , pero humano.- Sonrió de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo imitaste.

-No vas a salir así.- Entraste a tu habitación donde rebuscaste hasta encontrar un gorro y una chaqueta más o menos grande, pero al no encontrarla fuiste al cuarto de tu padre.

-Ponte esto.- Le diste la gorra y la chaqueta.- Baja las orejas y esconde la cola.

Suspiraste antes de ser arrastrada por Gilbert fuera de casa.

-Gilbert, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Kesese, ahora lo veras.

-¿Acaso conoces la cuidad?- La respuesta que obtuviste fue una risa demasiado escandalosa.

-Pues así paseamos.

Recorristeis toda la cuidad, de vez en cuando Gilbert se paraba en alguna tienda, pero enseguida volvía a caminar.

-Gilbert, ¿qué buscas?

-Nada en especial.

-Mira que te gusta hacerte el interesante.- Resoplaste, porque a pesar de que al parecer no buscaba "nada", pero él seguía mirando. Hasta que por fin se decidió a entrar en una tienda.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto el dependiente.

-Solo miramos.- Contesto el albino para luego ponerse a mirar cintas y listones.

-¿Buscas algo para tu novia?- El hombre te dirigió una mirada rápida y notaste como los colores subían por tu cara.

- _Mein hochzeit?_ Ksese no, ella no es mi novia.- Viste como los ojos rojizos de Gilbert se clavaban sobre ti. Para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- ¿Tiene cintas de banderas?

-Voy a ver.- El hombre se metió en otra habitación y salió con una caja con varia cintas enrolladas.

Rebusco hasta dar con una de franjas negra, roja y amarilla.

 _-Mein bruder_ se pondrá muy contento.- Gilbert le dio la cinta al hombre. Y se dedico a mirar hasta que dio con una con los colores rojo, blanco y rojo.- Kse, seguro que el señoritingo se pondrá muy contento.

-¿Estas quiere?

- _Ja_. Cuatro palmos.- El hombre corto las cintas y las enrollo metiéndolas en bolsitas de papel.

-¿Algo más?

- _Nein._ Vamos _schön._ \- Pagaste y esperaste a que Gilbert saliera por la tienda, para volverte al dependiente.

-Córteme también de la bandera de Alemania.- El hombre parpadeo un par de veces, pero al final hizo lo que le pediste. Al tener la cinta ya lista, saliste de la tienda. Sonreíste al ver a Gilbert entretenido con un perro.- Gil.

- _Schön._ \- Gilbert se levanto acariciando una última vez al canido.- Has tardado.

-Estaba mirando unos listones.- Contestaste sonriente.

Caminasteis un poco más antes de volver a casa. Para que nada más entrar un gatito malhumorado boqueara la entrada.

- _Maledizione_ , ¿Dónde estabais?- Mierda, no habías cogido nada a los italianos.

-Comprando.

-Ksese, que desconfiado eres Lovi-Love.- Una mirada cargada de odio fue dirigida al alvino, una mirada que fue ignorada.- _WEEEEEST!_

 _-¡Maldito!_

El gato negro camino hasta vosotros, seguido de un italiano feliz que iba persiguiendo su cola. En cuanto Ludwig llego, su hermano se lanzo sobre él.

-Vas a estar muy guapo, ksese~.-El gato acabo en el sofá acorralado por el alvino. Extendió la cinta delante de él. Al ver las intenciones de su hermano, Ludwig salto al suelo evitándole.- _Bruder,_ ¿no quieres hacer honor a tu patria?

- _Nein!-_ Mientras el dúo dinámico corría por la casa, tú te acercaste hasta Roderich, que estaba sentado en una silla. El, al notarte levanto la cabeza. Le enseñaste la cinta y Roderich te mantuvo la mirada así que le ataste la cinta con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Luego, le rascaste el cuello y el gato cerró los ojos. Moviste la mano levemente hacía la derecha y Roderich se inclino hacía ella. Reíste de ese comportamiento tan felino ya que ellos eran humanos, y he aquí la prueba, un alvino de ojos color rubí que aun trataba-inútilmente- de atarle la cinta a su hermano, ahora felino.

Te tumbaste en el sofá y al segundo, ya tenías a tres gatos encima de ti. Feli, estaba sobre tu estomago. Lovino, al lado de tu cadera derecha y Roderich, a tus pies. Ludwig, estaba en el respaldo del sofá.

Cogiste al italo menor y lo levantaste hasta quedar a la altura de tu cara.

-Vee~.- Esbozaste una sonrisa y le diste con el dedo índice en el hocico.- _Bella_ , ¿ya estas mejor?

-Sip.- Contestaste acariciando la cabeza de Feliciano, viste como sus ojitos se cerraban y notaste como su respiración se relajaba. Sonreíste al notar la facilidad que tenía ese gato para dormirse.

Te giraste a ver a Gilbert, estaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de espaldas a su hermano y jugaba con la cinta. Pero no parecía prestar atención a lo que hacía, parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos.

Se formo un silencio incomodo, nadie hablaba. Buscaste un tema, pero nada. Te estaba empezando a incomodar la falta de ruido, era increíble como en apenas unos días, te habías acostumbrado a la ruidera que montaban los felinos.

Miraste al de color crema que dormía sobre tu estomago y luego a Gilbert. Y nuevamente, la misma pregunta te ataco.

¿Cómo era posible que unos humanos hubieran acabado transformados en gatos?... ¿Magia, brujería? Imposible, esas cosas no existen. ¿Un experimento que salió mal? Demasiado poco probable, no se puede experimentar con humanos. ¿Una mutación radiactiva? No, si no, como iba Gilbert a volver a ser humano.

Parecía algo sacado de un cuento de hadas.

\- Ludwig. ¿Cómo es que habéis acabado así?- El gato negro se sentó mirándote.

-No lo sé, simplemente nos despertamos así.

-Pero Gilb-

-Tampoco lo sé, esto es algo... ¿mágico? Imposible.- Contesto mirando a su hermano, que seguía a lo suyo.

Miraste uno por uno a los gatos. ¿Cómo eran siendo humanos? Tu mirada se poso sobre el alvino, llevaba más de media hora sin decir nada.

-¿Gilbert?- Preguntaste al alvino, que levanto la cabeza y te miro.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Kesese! Claro que si, ¡soy el _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt!- Frunciste el ceño mirándole.- _Was?_

-Nada.- Contestaste para volver la atención al italiano durmiente. ¿Cómo sería de humano? Gilbert había dejado de tener la cicatriz del ojo. Tal vez, ¿Feliciano tampoco tenga el rulo? y Lovino, seguro que tampoco lo tiene. Ludwig, podría tener el pelo negro y sus ojos azules y Roderich… Tal vez, ¿tenga la mancha en el mismo lado de la cara?

Acariciaste el rulo de Feliciano, lo que provoco que temblara ligeramente y entre abriera los ojos alarmado.

-¡Vee! N-No hagas eso.- Murmuro. Asentiste con la cabeza antes de volver a acariciarle. El pequeño se durmió con una pata sobre tu mano.

-Ellos, de verdad parecen ser gatos.- Murmuraste para ti más que para los gatos. Rode levanto levemente las orejas y se giro a mirarte.- No te preocupes, te prometo que os ayudare a que volváis a ser humanos.

* * *

Siento mucho, muchísimo no haber actualizado.- Se disculpa achuchando a Neko Prusia.- Gracias a esas personitas que me han escrito. Tomad, os regalo a Prusia.

Quería preguntaros una cosa, ¿os gusta este estilo de narración? Estoy probando varios estilos en otras historias y quería saber si os gustaba este.

Y ademas, aviso de que realizare unos cambios en el primer capitulo, no tendrán relevancia en le historia. La trama puede seguir igual si no lo queréis leer, solo cambiare un par de cosas.

YYYYY muchas gracias por leer~


	9. Chapter 9

Te levantaste del sofá dejando a un Feli durmiente en el sofá.

-¿Queréis cenar?- Preguntaste mientras entrabas en la cocina.

- _Sí_.- Lovino salto del sofá y fue hasta dónde estabas. Abriste la nevera para encontrarte con las pizzas para calentar y listas.

-Hay pizza, ¿quieres?- Viste los ojitos del gato italiano brillar. Pusiste el temporizador en tres minutos y mientras esperabas cogiste a Lovino.- Lovi, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te habías convertido en gato?

-Me desperté así, cuando unos hombres intentaron echarme de casa, por lo que corrí huyendo de ellos, y al llegar a otra habitación, me encontré con estos idiotas. Entonces mi _stupido fratello_ se puso a chillar y sus estúpidos gritos alertaron a un sirviente que nos hecho de casa.

Mientras Lovino relataba cómo habían acabado convertidos en gatos y en la calle, los demás felinos se habían acercado seguidos por Gilbert, que soltó una carajada. Sonreíste al volver a verle animado.

-Kse, pero si eras tú el que gritaba Ro...vino.- El gato de color crema bufo a Gilbert. -Ksese, que gatito más arisco.

El alvino cogió a Lovino, quien no tardo en revolverse y a decir un montón de improperios.

-Lovi-Love no seas así, mi grandiosa persona te...- Gilbert no pudo continuar hablando, pues un zarpazo en la nariz le hizo callar. Dejo caer a Lovino al suelo, que comenzó a rezongar.- Eso no es adorable.

Sacaste la pizza y la pusiste en un plato, cortaste los triángulos y separaste las porciones para que se enfriara antes. Llevaste el plato al salón y te sentaste en el sofá con el plato entre tus piernas, Gilbert se acerco con cuatro platos.

-Vee~ ¡Pizza!- Feli se sentó frente a su plato esperando a que le dieras una porción. Lovino imito su acción y Roderich iba más tranquilamente. Pero Ludwig era apresado por su hermano.

Mientras cenabais la pizza, cambiabais contantemente los canales de la televisión. Al final, Gilbert cogió el mando y lo levanto para que ningún gato llegara. Lovino bufo y se sentó a tu lado.

-Ksese, ¿Qué te pasa _tomatito_?- El gato italiano se dio la vuelta ignorando al semigato.- ¡Oye, no ignores a mi grandiosa persona! ¡Se lo diré a _Spainen_!

\- _Hermano ..._

-¡Patata asquerosa deja de joder!

-Kse, no quiero.

-¡Cállate!

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su discusión, que se callaron y te miraron con curiosidad. Dejaste el plato encima de la mesa mientras ibas a atender la llamada.

-¿Si?

 _-¿Estas muerta?-_ Una voz femenina te hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Melody

 _-_ ¿Te parece qué este muerta?

- _Podrías ser un zombie._

 _-_ No lo creo.- Sonríes, sin apartar la mirada de los felinos. Los dos italianos se estaban mirando fijamente.

 _-Entonces... ¿no eres un zombie?_

 _-_ No.

 _-Vaya..._

 _-_ ¿Eres tonta?- La oyes reír al otro lado de la línea.

- _No. ¿Estás bien?-_ Melody cambió su tono a uno más serió, obviamente preocupada por la falta a la escuela.

-Sí.

 _-¿Seguro?_

-Sí, mama. Solo me dolía la cabeza. - Murmuras frunciendo el ceño. Los dos gatos de color crema, se habías subido a la mesa y te estaban mirando fijamente.

- _¿Mañana iras?_

-Supongo.

- _Es un poco tarde para que te pase los deberes. Así que... tú no los sabías._

 _-_ Okeey~ Entonces, hasta mañana.

- _Sí, oye, payasa. No vuelvas a asustarme así. Hasta mañana.-_ Ahora eras tú la que reía. Pero eso rápidamente se transformo en un grito. Soltaste el teléfono y corriste a por tu pizza.

-Es mía.- Hiciste un puchero que provoco las risas de Gilbert y Feliciano.

-Vee~ solo quería un mordisquito.- Suspiraste antes de cortar la porción hasta dejar cinco trozos iguales.

-Tomad.- Repartiste la última porción entre los cuatro gatos y Gilbert. Feliciano se lanzo rápidamente hacía su trozo y Gilbert lo cogió sonriéndote. Lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en tu cara. Lovino, se quedo mirando el trozo y tras maldecirte y murmurar un "gracias" se lo comió. Ludwig se quedo mirando el trozo hasta que se lo volviste a dar- Es para ti.

El único que se negó a comer otro fue Roderich, que estaba sentado frente a ti.

-Si no te lo comes tu, me lo comeré yo.- Dices levantando el trozo de pizza, pero Roderich movió la cabeza hacía la derecha.- Esta bien, pues para mí.

Dijiste en un último intento de convencerle, pero nada.

Al terminar, te levantaste para ir a lavar los platos, pero Gilbert se interpuso entre la cocina y tú.

-Deja que mi asombrosa persona fregué los platos. Para que veas como de _awesomes_ quedan las cosas que yo hago.

Intentaste protestar diciendo que algo como eso no hacía falta, pero Gilbert te ignoraba. Por lo que fuiste a tu cuarto para prepararte la mochila y la ropa.

Sobre tu cama estaba el listón que habías comprado, tras preparar las cosas y ponerte el pijama, la ataste en tu muñeca. Tuviste problemas para hacer el nudo, pero al final lo hiciste. Te asomaste por la puerta de tu habitación para ver lo que hacían, Gilbert estaba abrazando a Feliciano e ignorando al hermano mayor de este, que le gritaba. Ludwig estaba en el suelo al lado del piano, y sobre él, estaba Roderich.

Te pusiste el pijama y fuiste a despedirte de los chicos. Acariciaste la cabeza de los felinos y sonreíste a Gilbert.

-Gilbert, tu dormirás en la habitación de mi... madre.

-Eeeeh, no quiero.- Hizo un puchero y dejo al italiano en el suelo.- Eso no es nada _awesome._

Te encogiste de hombros, fuiste a hasta tu dormitorio y siendo abrazada por las mantas te dormiste. Notaste como algo te rodeaba la cintura, sonreíste. Una cálida sensación te inundo, rotaste sobre ti misma hasta dar con la fuente que la emanaba y agradeciéndola llegaste hasta la última fase del sueño.

~ ··· ··· ::: ::: ::: ¨ ··· ··· ::: ~

El sonido insoportable de la alarma te despertó, estiraste al brazo para apagarla y te sentaste sobre la cama. Te frotaste un ojo notando a cinco felinos esparcidos por tu cama, _espera... ¿cinco?... ¿no eran cuatro y Gilbert?_

Miraste al gato blanco que dormía sobre tu almohada, acariciaste su suave pelaje y el felino ronroneo. Entreabrió los ojos, eran rojos.

-¿Gilbert?

-¿ _Ja?-_ Murmuro levantado la cabeza.

-Has vuelto a ser un gato.

\- _¿Era ?!_

 _-_ Que eres un gato.- Movió su cabeza hasta toparse con su cola y patas traseras. Te levantaste para ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Oíste a los gatos tratar el tema de que Gilbert había vuelto a ser humano. En los platos echaste leche y la bajaste al suelo.- El desayuno.

Las cinco vinieron a tu llamada y se acercaron a los cuencos.

-Sabes que somos humanos, ¿verdad?- Protesto Roderich.

-Sí, pero ahora tengo que ir a comprar por seis, así que porque no me decís lo que queréis para así tener una guía.

-Somos de otros países, no de otro planeta _schön.-_ Rio Gilbert.

\- A-Ah c-claro...- Murmuraste sonrojándote.- Hoy iré a comprar entonces y mañana os preparare un desayuno más decente.

Te tomaste tu desayuno y cogiste la mochila.

-Hasta luego.- Canturreaste llendo hacía la puerta.- Recordad, si la puerta se abre, os encendéis en mi cuarto.

Te encaminaste hacía la escuela topándote con Daniel.

-¡Ey! Ayer no viniste.- Te dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

-No me encontraba muy bien.- Dijiste en un susurro.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sip.- Los dos llegasteis a la escuela donde Melody te esperaba.

-¡Hola (T/n)! Y... ¿Daniel? - La chica curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y te Miro fijamente.

-No.- Dijiste haciendo que el chico se girara a verte frunciendo el ceño.- N-Nada, vamos.

Los tres fuisteis hasta la clase donde rápidamente un grupo de chicas se aproximo a vosotros llevándose a Daniel. Todas las chicas sonreían como bobas por el. El era el típico chico popular de clase, el chico malo. Pero solo era una apariencia, el no era un chico malo. Por eso trabajaba en una tienda alejada del área del instituto, y residía en la misma zona de apartamentos que tu. También alejada de dicho lugar.

-Por lo menos habéis vuelto a hablar.- Bufaste cuando oíste a Melody decir eso.

-Ayer vino mi madre.- Dijiste dejando la mochila colgada en la silla. Melody se te quedo mirando esperando a que continuaras.- Quiere que me vaya a vivir con su nuevo novio.

-Eso es bueno... ¿No?- Inclinaste la cabeza y ella suspiro.- Eso quiere decir que van en serio.

Frunciste el ceño, no sabías como reaccionar. Era bueno, si tu madre sentaba cabeza, pero ese hombre _Brian Collins_. No te inspiraba ninguna confianza.

-(T/n), no puedes jugar a nadie por lo que aparenta.- Melody se sentó en su asiento.

-Lo sé, pero que quieres que te diga.

-¿Qué impresión te ha dado?- La curiosidad en su voz era demasiado notable.

-Un hombre que juega a tenis en una cancha privada. Pero con todas las letras de la palabra, desde la "p" a la "a".

-¿Entonces tiene dinero?- Asentiste.- ¿Y eso es malo?

-Mientras no se le haya subido al cerebro ese detalle y sea un imbécil.

-No juzgues por las apariencias.- Te recordó tu amiga.

-¡Oh! se me ha olvidado mencionar una cosa. Tiene una hija.

-¿Y? Así no estarás sola en la mansión.

-¿De dónde sacas que viven en una mansión?- Melody se encogió de hombros.

-Es rico.

-Ya.- Suspiras.- ¿No ha venido el profesor? Está tardando mucho.

-No se.- Nada mas la chica dijo eso, el profesor entro por la puerta. Todo el mundo corrió a su sitio y el profesor empezó con la clase.

Tras tres horas de martirio, tenias media hora de libertad. Cogiste el almuerzo y fuiste al patio seguida de Melody.

-Tia, deja de comprar comida pre-cocinada.- Te dijo mirando tu almuerzo, era un sándwich de la tienda donde trabaja Daniel. Miraste el bocadillo, solo era comida envasada.- Eso no es sano, les ponen un montón de mierdas.

-Pero esta rico. Y no tengo que cocinar.- Dijiste mientras le pegabas un mordisco.- Tampoco tengo que limpiar.

-Seguro que ayer cenaste lo primero que viste por la cocina.- Te acuso.

-Pfff claro que no.- Ella solo levanto una ceja.

-Ya claro.- Ironizo para morder el pedazo de fruta que llevaba.- Por cierto, ¿qué pasaba ayer?

-Ayer, ¿ayer cuando?- Preguntaste tratando de hacer memoria.- Ya te dije que me dolía la tripa.

-No eso no. Ayer dejaste caer el teléfono, no colgaste y gritaste y dijiste algo de que "era tuya" y luego se oían risas.

-¿Eh?- Hiciste una mueca, _¿no colgué? creo que si lo hice... entonces Melody a oído a Gilbert y a los demás... Mierda. Piensa, piensa.-_ A si, es que uno de los gatos había saltado a la mesa y se iba a comer mi trozo de pizza.

-...- Diste un par de golpecitos al suelo con el pie nerviosa.- ¡Sabía que habías comido comida basura!

-Mierda...- Suspiraste, pero por lo menos, ella ya se había olvidado de lo del teléfono.

-Espero que no te quedaras hasta las tantas viendo la tele y comiendo comida basura.

-La comida basura está muy rica.- Inflaste los mofletes mientras fruncías el ceño.- Y no, no me quede hasta tarde.

-Bien.

El timbre sonó y volvisteis a clase, tocaba educación física, por lo que cogiste tu mochila y bajaste a los vestuarios. En cuanto el profesor paso lista, hicisteis equipos y echasteis un partido de balonmano- el deporte que tocaba ese trimestre - Cada vez que el balón llegaba a tus manos, la pasabas rápidamente a algún compañero, evitando tener la bola mucho rato, te la podrían quitar.

La siguiente clase fue más tranquila, os habían puesto un documental sobre los valores éticos y para la última hora, os mandaron un trabajo sobre una historia que habíais leído en clase.

-Que rápido se ha pasado el día.- Dijo Melody estirándose. Te acompaño todo el trayecto hasta tu casa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.- Te dirigió una mirada rápida.- ¿No entras?

\- S-Si, claro.- Dijiste nerviosa, metiste la llave en la cerradura y te giraste a mirar a Melody.- ¿Vas a estar aquí todo el rato?

-No, me voy a quedar en la puerta todo el rato.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es miércoles, los miércoles como en tu casa.- _Mierda. Respira (T/n) respira. Ahora ellos son gatos, Gilbert a vuelto a ser humano y con que ellos no abran la boca estará bien._

Abriste la puerta topándote con cinco pares de ojos curiosos que miraban en dirección a la intrusa. Entraste antes que ella y les hiciste una seña a los gatos para que se callaran, ya que Feliciano iba a saludar.

-Melody, te presento a _mis gatos._

* * *

Antes de nada me disculpo por la tardanza, peroo aquí esta el nuevo cap, con sooorpresaaaa, es dobleee así que -tira confeti- la continuación ya esta~

Esta dedicado a **MissShootingStar** por su review: Graciiiiiias~ Y exige hombre! Pero no te preocupes, que apareceran~

Ciiiao y gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

-Melody, te presento a _mis gatos._ \- Presentaste mirando a los felinos que se apartaban conforme entrabais.

-Son suu~per monos.- Dijo mientras cogía en brazos a Ludwig, que abrió los ojos de par en par. Te giraste rápidamente para coger a Gilbert que iba comenzar a reírse de la cara que había puesto su hermano.

Caminasteis hasta el sofá donde acabaron las mochilas, las cuales eran olfateadas por el alvino. Levantaste una ceja mirándole. Y él solo se te quedo mirando, retándote. Notabas un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que advertía "peligro".

-Pensé que se parecerían mas, ¿cómo se llaman?- Pregunto mirando a los cinco gatos.

-Eesto, bueno lo cierto es que tienen nombres muy raros.- _Sus nombres son de humanos, no le puedo decir esos nombres._

-Tú no sabes poner nombres.- Dijo riéndose.- Di, no pueden ser tan malos.

- _Black_.- Señalaste a Ludwig. Miraste a Feliciano y a su hermano. Estaban sentados juntos, los dos italianos te miraban y luego se miraban entre ellos. _Italianos_ \- Romano y Veneciano.- Viste como los gatitos se tensaban. Miraste a Roderich, que te miraba desde el piano. _Bethoveen... ¿Cuál era su nombre?_ bah... _lo primero que venga.- Moon_ y ese es...- Señalaste a Gilbert que de alguna forma se había metido dentro de tu mochila.- ¡Ah! Gilbert sal de ahí.

Mierda.

Oíste a tu amiga reírse.

- _Black_ , Romano, Veneciano _, Moon_ y Gilbert. Tu sí que sabes poner nombres (nótese el sarcasmo)- Repitió señalando a cada uno respectivamente. Cogió a "Veneciano" a que comenzó a revolverse hasta que le bajo al suelo.- Que soso.

 _No le gusta que le cojan._ Pensaste con una sonrisa.

Gilbert se acerco a Melody y olfateo su mano y al poco le siguieron los dos italianos. Ludwig te estaba mirando para luego coger e irse a tu habitación. Roderich al verle, le imito.

-Melody espera aquí un momento.- Dijiste viendo como Feliciano le chupaba la mano. Frunciste el ceño.

-¡Ah claro!- Dijo mientras jugaba con Feli, pero se giro a ver al gato blanco que al ver que te ibas al cuarto, había emprendido la marcha hacía el.- Gilbert, espera.

 _Ven Gilbert._ Pensaste viendo como el alvino pasaba de ella. Y sonreíste.

Con los cuatro en el cuarto, cerraste la puerta y esperaste a que Ludwig hablara. Pero viendo que no sabía cómo empezar, Roderich hablo.

-¿Quién es?

-Es una amiga, se llama Melody. La conozco desde que era pequeña.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Todos los miércoles viene a mi casa a comer. Yo suelo ir los martes, pero como ayer falte a clase, pues no pude ir.

-¿ _Moon_?

-¿Qué? No se me ocurría otro nombre, pensé ponerte el mismo que a Bethoveen, pero no me acordaba.

-Ludwig.- Contesto Ludwig. _Oh que curioso, iba a llamar Ludwig, Roderich. Teniendo un Ludwig._ \- ¿ _Black_?

-¿Ahora os vais a quejar todos del nombre?- Dijiste fingiendo molestia.

-A mí me gusta el mío.

-Es el mismo, _bruder..._

 _-Ja.-_ Contesto moviendo la cola alegremente.

-¿(T/n)?

-Ya salgo, Melody.- Dijiste abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguida por los tres gatos.

-¿Qué tienes de comer?- Pregunto llendo a la cocina.

-No se mira lo que quieras.- Dijiste sentándote en el sofá. En seguida tuviste a Feliciano encima. Le acariciaste la cabeza y él se tumbo en tus piernas.

-¡Solo tienes comida pre-cocinada!

-¡Qué más da si me voy a mudar!- La oíste protestar pero entro al salón con unos envases de ensaladilla rusa.-Gracias.

Encendiste la tele, pero lo único que echaban por la tele eran los informativos.

-Oye, sabes qué el clima en Italia ha cambiado muchísimo en esos últimos días.- Te dice mientras mira la comida.

-¿Así?- Preguntas sin prestar atención. Estabas más concentrada manteniéndole la mirada a Gilbert.

-Si, al parecer está lloviendo muchísimo en Venecia y en Roma hace en calor insoportable, al igual que en España y curiosamente en Inglaterra. Ya sabes, allí siempre llueve y eso.

-¿Pero en España no hace calor?- Preguntaste apartando finalmente la mirada y dejando así un Gilbert victorioso.

-Sí, pero superando los 45 grados todos los días. Y en Francia llueve muchísimo y en Estados unidos las temperaturas han descendido un montón. A lo mejor lo del cambio climático es cierto.

-Tal vez.- Contestaste mientras veías como Feli se acercaba a Melody y ella, lo cogía abrazándole.

-"Romano" eres tan mono.- Canturreaba mientras escuchabas el ronroneo de Feliciano. Volviste a fruncir el ceño.

 _Se llama Feliciano y no un mono, ni es un gato. Es una persona._ Pensaste cruzándote de brazos.

-Oye "Romano"y "Veneciano" son hermanos, ¿verdad?- Asentiste.- Pues este es mas mono, es mas cariñoso y adorable.

Miraste a "Veneciano" que estaba apartado de los demás. Te acercaste a él y viste que estaba frunciendo el ceño mirando a su hermano.

-Lovi, ¿estás bien?- Susurraste cogiendo al italiano.

-Si _._ -Siseo acurrucándose en tu pecho.- _Fratello stupido._

Miraste al gatito y fuiste hasta el sofá donde te sentaste acompañada por el ítalo mayor y el germano menor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntaste levantándolo hasta tu cara. Pero antes de que Lovino pudiera responder, Melody hablo.

-(T/n), ¿estás hablando con el gato?- Pregunto sonriendo.- No te va a contestar.

\- L-Lo sé.- Contestaste mirándola. _Si supieras._

Melody se sentó en el sofá acompañada por "Romano" y Gilbert. Hizo un ademan de tocar a Ludwig, pero el salto al piano junto con Roderich. Captando así su atención sobre dicho objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto señalándolo.

-Un piano.- Conteste para levantar la tela que lo cubría.- Es un regalo de mi madre.

-No me habías dicho nada.- Susurro.

-No le había prestado atención hasta hace tres días.- Contestaste antes de volverlo a cubrir, pero Roderich no te dejo, salto sobre las teclas caminando sobre ellas.

-¿Las cintas que llevan se las has comprado tu?- Asentiste.- Llevas una igual a la de "Black" en tu muñeca.

Miraste la cinta. _Gilbert._ Al instante te llego la imagen de Gilbert esperándote fuera de la tienda con el canido. La sonrisa que tenía en su cara. Y los dos rubíes que te habían mirado en la "fatídica" mañana. Los brazos que te habían abrazado.

-(T/n) estas completamente roja.- Se burlo tu amiga.- ¿No me digas que te lo ha regalado tu _novio_?

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio.- Suspiraste mirando la pulsera. Luego miraste a Gilbert, que estaba detrás del piano mirando a Roderich.- Gilbert.

El alvino vino a tu llamada tras saltar encima del piano y pegarle a Roderich en la cola. Te agachaste para ponerle la cinta al cuello tras desatarla de tu muñeca.

-Esta es para ti.- Dijiste sonriendo al felino, que sonreía y puso sus patas delanteras en tus rodillas. Y abrió la boca, pero pasaste la mano por su cara para que no dijera nada. El se refroto contra tus piernas y emitió una especie de ronroneo ronco. Sonreíste al alvino, que se apoyo en tus rodillas y alzo el hocico a tu cara, sentiste la humedad de este y viste como sus rubíes rojos se clavaban en los tuyos. Olfateo tus labios y tu levantaste una ceja, notaste un brillo extraño en sus ojos y el gato iba a estirarse más, pero Lovino se lo impidió dándole un cabezazo. Gilbert había estado a punto de besarte.

Limpiaste los rastros que había dejado Gilbert con la mano y le fulminaste con la mirada.

-Ese gato te quiere mucho.- Comento Melody.- Parece que quiere agradecerte por lo de la cinta.

-Si... Claro.- Murmuraste mirando al alvino que estaba sentado debajo del piano.

Nuevamente os acomodasteis en el sofá, con la diferencia de que ahora tenías a Lovino encima tuyo, que miraba a Gilbert. Al cual, de alguna forma estaba siendo reteniendo para que no se acercara por su hermano y Roderich. Miraste a Feli, estaba tumbado sobre Melody.

 _¿No se supone que eres mi "gato"?_ Frunciendo el ceño acariciaste a Lovino, que también miraba a Feliciano. Cerraste los ojos y echaste la cabeza hacía atrás encontrándote con los azules de Ludwig, que te aparto la mirada.

El sonido de tu móvil te obligo a dejar a Lovino en el sofá e ir a buscarlo a tu mochila. Al ver el nombre que ponía en la pantalla dudaste si cogerlo o no, pero tras contar hasta diez, descolgaste.

-Mama.

- _Hola cielo, ¿qué tal?_

-¿De verdad te importa como este?- Tu tono alerto a las seis personas que estaban en el salón. Melody se giro a mirarte levantando una ceja, con Feliciano en su regazo, Gilbert a su espalda, Ludwig a su derecha y a Lovino en brazos, en un intento inútil por irse. _Vaya que majos, que rápido se van con otra persona._ Piensas de mala gana para ver a Roderich a tus pies. _Al menos tú no me has cambiado._ Acaricias la cabeza del austriaco, que echa las orejas para atrás.

 _-Claro que me importa, corazón.-_ Te mordiste el labio inferior, estabas notando una emoción extraña, no te agradaba nada, pero a cualquier cosa que le hiciera Melody a los gatos, solo acentuaba un poco la sensación de desagrado. Y a eso súmale tu madre.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntas cogiendo en brazos a Roderich.

- _Llama para saber de ti.-_ Levantaste una ceja y Roderich, que también la oyó, te miro.- _(T/n), antes de ir a vivir con nosotros. Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar con su familia._

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

- _Porque también va a ser tu familia._

-Esa nunca será mi familia. Mi familia se hundió hace años.- Dijiste mientras entrabas a tu cuarto.

- _(T/n), por favor. Intento enmendar mi error._

-Un error como este no se puede enmendar con regalos caros y un par de "cariños".- Dejaste Roderich sobre la cama y te tiraste sobre ella.

 _-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, por eso quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Para volver a ser una familia.-_ Te mordiste nuevamente el labio, eso era chantaje emocional. - _Volveré a casa y pasare una semana contigo antes de mudarnos._

-¿Qué?

- _Pasado mañana estaré en casa.-_ No te dio tiempo a protestar, ya había colgado.

-Mierda.- Roderich te miro fijamente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Mi madre, que ahora quiere tener el premio a la mejor madre del año. Se va a mudar aquí.- Dijiste mientras le atabas mejor a cinta.

-¿Y nosotros?

-No lo sé, tal vez podáis quedaros. Pero la cosa sería que no hablarais, al menos mientras ella estuviera en casa.

-Pero si hiciéramos eso, ¿podríamos quedarnos?- Viste como el rabo del gato se movía inquieto

-Supongo, no sé cómo podría reaccionar al ver cinco gatos en casa.

-Pero tu prometiste ayudarnos.- Susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Y lo hare, no pienso dejar que os pase nada. Dije que os ayudaría a volver a ser humanos y eso pienso hacer.- Dijiste cogiendo al gato.

Saliste de la habitación y viste a Melody de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-Si.- Contestaste a duras penas al sentir un nudo en tu garganta.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Negaste con la cabeza y ella se acerco a ti llevándote hasta el sofá.- Esta bien, espera aquí.

La chica desapareció en la cocina y miraste a Roderich, que no se había separado de ti.

-Gracias.- Dijiste a la par que se subía en tus piernas.

-Ten.- Viste una taza frente a ti. Melody te sonreía.- Es té.

-¿De dón-

-Lo llevaba en mi mochila. Te conozco, boba. Sé que siempre que se acaban este tipo de cosas te olvidas de comprar más. He dejado la taza en el armario que esta encima del microondas.

-Gracias.- Murmuraste cogiendo la taza.

-No hay de que tonta.- Dijo para abrazarte.

-Mi madre va a venir a vivir aquí.- Soltaste antes de pegar un trago al contenido de la taza.

-¿Y eso?

-Quiere arreglarlo.- Murmuraste. Viste a Feliciano y a Lovino que te miraban enfrente, diste unos golpecitos a tu lado izquierdo y los dos felinos se subieron al sofá para tumbarse a tu lado. Notaste un golpe en tu nuca, para ver a Gilbert dándote con la pata y a su hermano sentado a su lado. Sonreíste.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-No lo sé.- Admitiste dejando la taza en la mesa.- Son demasiadas cosas que perdonar. No puedo olvidarlas de la noche a la mañana.

Ninguna de las dos hablo más de ese tema, así que os pusisteis a hacer los deberes, hasta que dieron las ocho y ella se fue a casa.

-Vee~ tu amiga es muy buena.- Frunciste el ceño al recordar como tus gatos de habían cambiado por ella.

-Ya.

- _Ragazza_ , ¿estás bien?

-Si, Lovino. Gracias.- Sonreíste. _Aun así, ellos han estado conmigo cuando se han enterado de lo de mi madre. Gracias.-_ ¿Qué queréis de cenar? Hoy lo que queráis.

Sonreíste ampliamente a los cinco gatos que se quedaron embobados mirándote.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevamente despertaste sintiendo el peso de cinco gatos, quitaste con cuidado a Lovino de encima tuyo, que se removió incomodo y fuiste a preparar el desayuno, llenaste los cinco platos con leche tibia y te preparaste tu taza.

Cogiste la mochila de tu cuarto viendo a los cinco felinos durmiendo, sonreíste. _Son tan monos._ Volviste la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejaste la mochila en el sofá y te comiste el desayuno, para después morder una tostada.

Te lavaste y te peinaste y fuiste nuevamente a tu dormitorio. Acariciaste uno por uno a los gatos, abriste un poco la ventana para dejar que corriera el aire y saliste de casa. Al llegar al instituto, Melody prácticamente salto de su asiento para ir contigo.

-Buenos días.- Saludaste sentándote en tu sitió.

-Buenos días.- Contesto mirándote fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Estas, no se... Te imaginaba, más ¿depre?

-¿Depre?

-Depresiva, claro. Mañana ira tu madre.- Aclaro cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tengo terapia felina.- Dijiste encogiéndote de hombros.

-Cierto.- Murmuro sentándose en su sitió.

 **[GATOS POV]**

-¡Chigii!

-¿Qué te pasa tomate? No ves que si mi _awesome_ persona tiene que dormir muchas horas para ser genial. Y por tu gritito ya no será así.- Murmuro Prusia despertándose

-Nada que a ti te importa _testa di patata._

- _Was?_

-¿Sabes donde están mi hermano y la patata número dos?

-No.- Contesto mirando la superficie de la cama en la que se encontraba.- ¿Dónde están?

-Eso es lo que te acabo de preguntar.- Siseo Romano.- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con la patata estúpida?

-Oye que haces despierto tan pronto, seguro que querías rebuscar en el cajón de la ropa interior de (T/n)- Dijo Prusia ignorándole.

-¡Por qué haría algo como eso! _Vaffunculo stronzo, bastardo. Testa di patata stupida. Il solo degenerato di farlo qui, sono tua._ (Vete a la mierda gilipollas, bastardo. Estúpido cabeza de patata. El único degenerado para hacer eso aquí, eres tú)

-Ksese~ El tomate se ha enfadado.- Y Prusia siguió picando, total no estaba su hermano para detenerlo.- Señorito~

Prusia se bajo de la cama buscando a Austria.

-¿Dónde estás? No te escondas.- El alvino dio una vuelta a toda la casa sin encontrarse con Austria o con Alemania.- _West?_

El gato blanco empezó a mover la cola inquietamente.

-¿No están?

-Ya te lo había dicho, joder.- Murmuro Romano llendo al salón donde estaba el alvino.

-Pero... no están en la casa.

-No.- Contesto tajante el italiano.

-Como se atreven a dejar a mi asombrosa persona con... EL.- Dijo Prusia apartándose del italo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- Dijo Romano subiéndose al sofá.

 **[(T/N) POV]**

Te estiraste para ir al recreo, donde esta vez sacaste una palmera de chocolate ante la mirada de Melody.

-Más comida basura.

-Sip.- Contestaste mordiendo tu almuerzo.

-Al final tendrás diabetes.- Dijo mientras abría su almuerzo.

-Pero merece la pena, esta muy rica.- Dijiste mordiendo la palmera.- _¿Fieres?_

-No, no quiero.- Negó levantándose.- Voy al baño.

-Okey.- Contestaste viendo como se iba. Te apoyaste en la pared de la valla que rodeaba el instituto.

-Vee~ _ho trovato_ (Te encontré)- _¿Feli?_ Automáticamente te giraste para ver, que era en efecto, Feliciano, quien estaba tumbado en la valla mirándote.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Dijiste exaltada. Alargaste la mano para coger al pequeño felino.

-Vee~ Me perdí.- Dijo acurrucándose en tu regazo.

-¿Estás bien? Podrían haberte atropellado, no estás herido, ¿verdad?- Preguntaste poniéndole panza arriba.- No...

Suspiraste y acariciaste al pequeño felino. Viste a Melody salir del baño.

-Mierda. Feli, ahora tengo que meterte en la mochila, prométeme que no harás ningún ruido.- Dijiste poniendo la mochila delante de tus piernas y apartando los libros para dejar un hueco al gato.

-¿Sabes que van a venir varios alumnos de intercambio?

-¿Así?- Contestaste mirando tu mochila.

-Sip, creo que será a partir de la semana que viene.

-Que guay.- Murmuraste partiendo un trozo de la palmera.- ¿De qué país?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que tampoco es un intercambió propiamente dicho. Es decir, no han dicho nada de un intercambio. Así que a lo mejor solo es que vienen varios alumnos de un instituto. Pero no van del nuestro.

-Pues qué asco.

-Ya, pero a lo mejor vienen de Estados Unidos, seguro que la mayoría son como los actores de sus películas. Tal vez de Inglaterra, o de algún país nórdico. ¡Oh! de Francia, dicen que son muy guapos.

\- ¡V-Ve!- Tosiste para evitar que se oyera a Feliciano.

-¿Estás bien?- Te pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Sí, solo me pica un poco la garganta.- Mentiste.

-Tengo agua, ¿quieres?

\- N-No, tengo.- Hiciste como que rebuscabas en la mochila, pero en vez de eso acariciaste al Feli.

\- _Mi dispiace_ (Lo siento).- Sonreíste al gato tratando de hacerle ver que no importaba.

-No la encuentro, creo que me la he dejado en casa.- Dijiste cerrando un poco la cremallera.

\- Oye, ¿te apetece que quedemos esta tarde?

-Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que limpiar la casa, ya sabes. No quiero que piense que no me preocupo por esas cosas y tendré de esconder las cosas de los gatos.- Volviste a mentir.

-Pues te ayudo.

-No hace falta, de verdad. Quedamos mejor el sábado.- Hizo una mueca. _Tengo que llegar pronto a casa, no pueden enterarse de que llevo un gato en la mochila._

-Está bien, así me cuentas que tal la convivencia.

-Oh, claro...- Contestaste extrañada de que hubiera accedido. Os levantasteis cuando sonó el timbre, ahora tocaría tutoría, así que era probable que os pusieran una película. Y así fue, por lo que aprovechaste para poner la mochila en tus piernas y acariciar al gato. Al final dejaste la mochila en el suelo, dejándola en dirección a la pantalla para que Feliciano también la viera.

La siguiente clase fue historia y la profesora faltó, por lo que tuvisteis una hora libre. La ultima hora paso también bastante rápida, cosa que agradeciste. En cuanto la sirena sonó, guardaste las cosas con cuidado y saliste rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada de Melody sobre tu espalda.

Cuando ya te alejaste un par de calles del instituto, sacaste a Feliciano de la mochila y lo llevaste en brazos.

-¿Cómo que te has perdido?- Preguntaste sentándote en un parque, en una zona donde había hierva.

-Vee~ Pues una mariposa entro dentro de casa y como buen gato, quería cazarla y...y... Vee, pues se salió por la ventana y no podía dejarla escapar y la perseguí.

-¿Te has perdido por perseguir una mariposa?- Preguntaste levantando una ceja.

- _Sî-_ Contesto sonriente.

-Volvamos a casa, los demás estarán preocupados.- Dijiste levantándote y viendo como Feliciano caminaba a tu lado. Pero en algún momento se quedo mirando a otro gato, era blanco con la parte de la espalda marrón y parte de la cara de dicho color. Era un gato callejero, también había un cuenco con comida y otro con agua. _Que crueles, abandonar a un pobre gato._ \- ¿Feli?

El gato callejero pego un brinquito y se escondió en un matorral al oírte hablar. Cogiste a Feliciano y lo llevaste en brazos a casa.

-Ya he llegado.- Anunciaste. Al entrar viste como Lovino se abalanzo sobre su hermano. Gilbert se asomo mirando a cada lado.

-¿Dónde está _West_?- Pregunto sentándose.

-¿Eh?

-Ita, ¿y _West?_

-Vee~ _Non è vero?_ (¿No está?)- Pregunto mirando por al salón.- ¡VEEEEE! ¡ALE-

- _Fratello!-_ Lovino le dio un cabezazo a su hermano.

-¡CHIGII!

-¡VEEE!

-KSESE.- Y el gato alvino comenzó a reírse de los dos hermanos que estaban adoloridos.

-¿Dónde está Ludwig?- Preguntaste tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-No lo sabemos, cuando mi genial persona se ha despertado no estaban.

-¿Y Roderich?

-Seguro que se ha perdido, siempre se pierde, ksesese. Es tan tonto que se pierde en su propia casa ksese.

-Así que tenemos dos gatos desaparecidos.- Suspiraste.- Quedaros aquí, ahora vengo.

Ignorando las protestas de los tres gatos fuiste a buscar a los otros dos. Recorriste varías calles, sin resultado.

Recorriste un montón de calles, desde la tiende donde trabajaba Daniel, hasta tu instituto. Revisaste cada callejón, plaza, pescadería y árbol. _Son humanos (T/n), no son gatos de verdad._

Te sentaste en un banco de una plaza mirando por si lo veías. Pero nada. _¿Debería poner carteles? No... No tengo ninguna foto de ellos... Mierda._

Suspiraste y te levantaste para volver a recorrer las calles. Ibas a volver a casa, cuando por la calle de esta viste a un gato negro.

-¿Ludwig?- Preguntaste a tientas, el gato se giro y se acerco a tí.- Menos mal que te encuentro. ¿Cómo pueden perderse tres gatos a la vez?

-No me había perdido, estaba buscando a Roderich y a Feliciano. A diferencia de ellos, se orientarme.- Se defendió dejando que lo cogieras.

-Al menos tu sabes volver.- Dijiste viendo que en efecto, esa era la calle de tu casa.- ¿Has encontrado a Roderich?

- _Nein._

-Te dejare en casa.- Dijiste. Y tras repetirse lo mismo que cuando dejaste al italo y continuaste con la búsqueda.- ¿Dónde puede estar?

Comenzabas a agobiarte, _¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? y si le ha pasado algo. ¿A lo mejor lo han llevado a la perrera?_ _O algo peor, pueden haberse enterado de lo que les ha pasado y quieren hacer experimentos con ellos._

Tras hacer el mismo recorrido que con Ludwig, suspiraste. _Así que Roderich se pierde hasta en su propia casa. Sera difícil encontrarlo. A Rode le gusta el piano, tal vez este en una tienda de música._ No estaba allí. _Definitivamente, tengo que hacerles una foto._

Al final llegaste hasta un parque donde lo encontraste, sobre un banco con otro gato, este era tricolor. _¿Qué pasa que ahora me voy a encontrar con todos los gatos callejeros de la ciudad?_

-Oye, tonto. Respóndeme.- Levantaste una ceja viendo como el azabache hablaba con el otro gato.

-Roderich.- Llamaste al azabache, que movió sus orejas y se giro en tu dirección.

-(T/n), has tardado mucho. Y este gato tonto no me quiere contestar. Y no me gusta este parque, hay muchos insectos. Quiero ir a casa.

-Ahora iremos a casa.- Suspiraste cogiendo al gato, habías pasado toda la tarde buscando a los dos gatos y ya estaba anocheciendo.- Pensé que te había pasado algo...

Cuando llegaste a casa, dejaste al gato azabache en el suelo y él se fue hasta el piano ignorando las burlas de Gilbert.

Escuchaste tu estomago pedir comida con urgencia y notaste como los colores subían por tu cara al sentir cinco pares de ojos sobre ti.

-Al final ninguno hemos comido.- Abriste un envase de comida pre-cocinada y lo repartiste entre los gatos. Abriste otro para ti y te sentaste en el sofá. Volviste a hacer zapping con el mando, pero no había nada interesante, por lo que cogiste el móvil, viendo cinco mensajes de Melody, tres de Daniel y dos de un compañero de clase. Respondiste a ellos y buscaste algo con lo que entretenerte, al final acabaste haciéndoles las fotos a los gatos. Bueno a Gilbert, que se ponía delante todo el rato.

-Gilbert, tengo que tener al menos una foto de cada uno y si os volvéis a perder y esa vez no os encuentro.- Viste como se aparto de mala gana e hiciste las fotos a los cuatro restantes.-Ven.

Ahora con las fotos buenas hechas, ¿por qué no hacerles más? Apuntaste con la cámara a Gilbert el cual hizo una mueca extraña que quedo grabada en la memoria de tu teléfono. Hiciste lo mismo con los demás y sonreíste al revisarlas.

Lovino salía frunciendo el ceño en todas, Feli salía con los ojos cerrados, Ludwig imponía muchísimo y Roderich de espaldas.

Al rato mandaste a los gatos a dormir y tú hiciste lo mismo, apagaste la luz y te tumbaste notando en tus pies una bolita, era Feliciano.

-Buenas noches.- Dijiste a los gatos.

- _Buonanotte._ (Buenas noches)- Sonreíste al escuchar a Lovino en tu almohada.

* * *

Aquí esta la contiii ¡Siii!- Aplaude sola.- Bueno quería dar las gracias a las personas que se han dado la molestia de escribirme un Review.

Gracias a **MissShootingStar** y a **Yuya kinomoto** , para esas personitas que ya me escriben con regularidad, tomad; hoy toca daros a Neko Austria.

¿Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana siguiente paso con demasiada lentitud, nada más levantarte escondiste las cosas de los gatos debajo de tu cama, les dijiste- demasiadas veces- que si oían la puerta abrirse, se escondieran en tu cuarto y que solo salieran cuando tu entraras en el.

Las clases se hacían eternas, pero pudisteis cambiar una hora y salir una hora antes, ya que la profesora de historia había vuelto a faltar. Te despediste rápidamente de Melody y corriste en dirección a tu casa.

Cuando entraste al salón el ver a los cinco gatos ahí, te indico que tu madre aun no había llegado. Aliviada, te acercaste a ellos.

-Vee~ _Buongiorno_. (Buenos días)- Cogiste a Feliciano, mientras Gilbert se movía entre tus piernas.

-Schön, tengo hambre.- Te agachaste y acariciaste la cabeza del alvino, el cual cerró los ojos y emitió un ronroneo ronco.

-Pues vamos a comer.- Dijiste antes de reírte por la reacción de Feliciano que se puso a saltar en cuanto lo dejaste en el suelo. Miraste la despensa y frunciste el ceño. Habría que volver a comprar.- ¿Qué queréis comer?

- _Wurst!-_ Levantaste una ceja mirando al gato blanco que estaba en la encimera.

- _Bruder..._ \- Ludwig se acerco a su hermano, pero sin subir.- Lo que sea.

-Está bien, mirare a ver que hay en la tienda.- Dijiste cogiendo las llaves y tu monedero.- Y recordad, si alguien entra id a mi cuarto.

Los gatos bufaron exasperados, ya habían oído eso más de cinco veces en lo que iba de día. Reíste y cerraste la puerta. En la tienda, miraste cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comestible y que tuviera buen sabor. Al final acabaste comprando unas especie de pechugas de pollo que solo había que calentarlas.

Cuando llegaste a casa tu madre seguía sin hacer acto de presencia, cosa que agradeciste. Calentaste el plato y tras cortar unos trozos a los gatos, te sentaste en el sofá. Encendiste la tele y en las noticias estaban diciendo que una oleada de calor inundaba Rusia.

-Al final el planeta si que se ha vuelto loco.- En la televisión un montón de personas con pancartas se manifestaban en las capitales de varios países. Gilbert se sentó a tu lado, pero rápidamente se bajo tras ver la tele. Estaban entrevistando a un ruso. Sonreíste para cambiar de canal, hasta que diste con una serie que capto tu atención.

Alargaste el brazo para dejar el plato en la mesa y poder así tumbarte en el sofá. Automáticamente Feliciano se subió para tumbarse en tu estomago. Gilbert se sentó en el apoyabrazos, mientras que Lovino murmuraba cosas en italiano y se tumbaba a tus pies. Ludwig se subió al respaldo y Roderich subió al piano.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- Preguntaste viendo como miraba el instrumento.

- _Nein._ \- Negó girando la cabeza.

-Ksese señorito no mientas, tú no puedes vivir sin tu piano.

-Cállate tonto, lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Ksese, ¿por qué no te casas con él?- Continuo Gilbert burlándose e ignorándole.

-¿Por qué no _desapareces_?- Tras decir eso, Gilbert se callo mirándole fijamente. Solo se giro y se tumbo viendo la tele. Los otros tres gatos miraban a Roderich fijamente.

-Vee... Roderich... te has pasado.

\- C-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que eres un tonto que no se entera de nada.- Dijo rápidamente el azabache.

-¡JA!, la patata número uno esta triste.

-¡Claro que no, a mi asombrosa persona no le afectaría algo como eso!- Dijo sentándose y sonriendo de forma que los colmillos sobresalieran.- Porque soy demasiado _awesome_ como para desaparecer.

Levantaste una ceja ante la conversación de los gatos. _¿Desaparecer? ¿Por qué iba a ponerle triste algo como eso? Solo es una forma de hablar._ Acariciaste el lomo de Gilbert, el arqueo su espalda y agacho las orejas cuando acariciaste su cabeza.

En silenció os pusisteis a ver la tele, hasta que la programación comenzó a ser un muermo y Lovino, Feliciano y tu os acabasteis durmiendo.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

- _Bruder?_

- _Was?_ \- Alemania se giro a ver a su hermano, esperando a que continuara.

- _Ich_... no nada.- Murmuro Gilbert acercándose al gato negro. El cual solo le miro y levanto una ceja.- ¿Crees que volveremos a ser humanos?

- _Ja._ Si es alguna tontería de Inglaterra supongo que nos devolverá a la normalidad.

-Pero a él nunca le salen bien sus tonterías mágicas. Eso es poco asombroso.

-Podríamos intentar contactar con algún presidente, seguro que en este país hay alguna personificación, podemos tratar de dar con ella.- Dijo Austria para después saltar al sofá.

-Supongo, pero ¿cómo lo hacemos? Vosotros no sois tan geniales como para transformaros.

-Entonces lo primero seria saber lo que hay que hacer para volver a ser humanos.- Sentencio Alemania.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes, _bruder?_

-Dormir, estaba durmiendo en los brazos de (T/n).

-¿Seguro que no hiciste nada más?- Le acuso Austria levantando la cabeza.

-Pues claro ¡¿por quién me tomas?!- Grito Prusia haciéndose el ofendido.

- _Bruder..._

-Está bien, solo me tumbe a su lado, nada más. Lo juro.- Se defendió el prusiano.

Su hermano suspiro y miro de reojo a la chica que ahora dormía en el sofá con Italia en su estomago y con Romano sobre su brazo.

-Esos tontos parecen gatos de verdad.- Dijo Austria mirándoles.

-Los Italias siempre han sido... extraños.- Admitió Alemania mirándoles.

\- _West_ quizá esto no esté tan mal.- Las dos naciones le miraron como su hubiera dicho que la comida de Inglaterra estaba buena. El al percatarse solo atino a hablar.- Quiero decir, aquí, somos humanos. No tenemos más trabajo del necesario o tenemos que pelear entre nosotros... Kse... da igual, lo que acabo de decir es demasiado asombroso para vuestras pobres cabezas. Ksese~

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

El timbre hizo que pegaras un pequeño brinco, miraste al rededor tuyo, viendo a los dos italianos mirándote en el sofá y a los tres germanos desde el suelo. Parpadeaste un par de veces hasta que volviste a oír el timbre.

Te arrastraste hasta la puerta frotándote un ojo.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntaste mirando la hora, eran las siete y cuarto.

-Soy yo.- La voz de tu madre se hizo oír al otro lado. Abriste los ojos de golpe y te giraste a ver a los gatos.

-¡Un momento!- Gritaste llendo hacía los gatos, cogiste los platos y los llevaste hasta tu cuarto.- Tenéis que quedaros aquí.

Esperaste a que se escondieran para abrir la puerta. Tu estomago se encogió al ver a tu madre parada frente a ella con una maleta.

-Hola pequeña.- Te saludo en un tono dulce.

-Hola.- Contestaste secamente ignorando el tono en el que te había hablado.

-¿Qué tal?- Pregunto entrando al comedor.

-Bien.- Contestaste secamente revisando que no hubiera rastro de los gatos.

-¿Ya has cenado?

-No.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio?

-No.- Contestaste rápidamente.

-Podemos pedir algo.

-No tengo hambre.- Dijiste llendo hacía tu cuarto.

-(T/n).- Te giraste esperando a que hablara.- De verdad que quiero solucionarlo. Se que me he comportado de una forma... indecente.

-Mama, llevas un año en el que has pasado completamente de tu hija. No puedes intentar que en dos días se solucione. Tampoco te he perdonado por hacer que papa se fuera.- Dijiste frunciendo el ceño y encerrándote en el cuarto. Qué bien empezaba vuestra la convivencia.

Te sentaste en la cama con los cinco gatos mirándote.

-Vee _bella_ , ¿qué es lo que pasa con tu madre?

\- Que arruino mi familia.- Dijiste cogiendo al italiano.- Ella siempre jugaba a las maquinas tragaperras de los bares, nunca quiso ayuda y mi padre se canso de ella y se fue de casa. El me prometió que me llamaría, pero nunca lo ha hecho. Mi madre le llamaba cada día diciendo que cambiaría, pero solo fue a peor cuando empezó a beber y bueno, empezó a dejar de venir a casa hasta hoy. Tiene novio, se casan en dos meses, al parecer tiene una hija y encima me tengo que ir a mudar con ellos.

Soltaste todo de golpe y al contárselo, te sentiste mas aliviada. Tal vez necesitabas decírselo a alguien, pero Melody sabía lo que pasaba y no sentías la misma sensación de alivio.

-Pero ella ahora quiere estar contigo.- Dijo Roderich sentándose a tu lado. Asentiste.- Tal vez quiera dejar de comportarse como una tonta y quiera cambiar.

-Creo que solo quiere que acepte que ahora tiene a otra persona, que me adapte a _mi nueva familia._ No creo que haya cambiado.

-Pero lo está intentando, vee.- Inclinaste la cabeza mirando a Feliciano.- Cuando una persona comete un error siempre intenta enmendarlo, pero si solo una lo intenta, y la otra no, no se puede hacer nada.

- _Fratello!_

-Pero aunque duela, una persona tiene que perdonar.- Continuo hablando el italiano menor. Y de alguna forma las palabras tranquilas de Feliciano te estaban haciendo reflexionar. No podías pasarte toda tu vida enfadada con la persona que te había dado la vida. Si se había comportado mal, pero ahora intentaba solucionarlo.

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad.- Dijiste dejando a Feliciano en la cama.- Os traeré algo de cenar.

Saliste de la habitación cerrándola a tu espalda. Tu madre estaba sentada en el sofá, al verte se levanto.

-¿Dónde tenías pensado que fuéramos a cenar?- Dijiste forzando una sonrisa.

-Podríamos ir a algún restaurante.

-Si claro.- Conteste.

-Pues vamos.- Dijo cogiendo su chaqueta. Me dio mi chaqueta y las dos salimos de casa.

En silencio llegamos hasta un restaurante. Tu madre pidió mesa para dos. La incomodidad era completamente notable.

-Y... ¿Cómo está Melody?

-Como siempre.

-¿La escuela?

-Bien. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre un libro.

-¿De qué trata el libro?

-De una chica que va a Italia de viaje de estudios y acaba ayudando a una Sibila.- Contestaste leyendo la carta. Los platos eran muy raros, y muy raros.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo pediré unas ostras.

-No se.- Contestaste.- No he probado ninguno.

-Prueba los bocaditos de huevas de tiburón.- Levantaste una ceja.- Te gustaran.

-No creo que algo como eso me guste.- Murmuraste. Al final el chico acabo sirviendo lo que tu madre había dicho. Solo eran unas minis tostaditas con unas bolitas negras encima, que no llenaban nada. Pero tampoco estaban mal.

Paseamos por la ciudad hasta que nos sentamos en un banco de un parque.

-(T/n), sé que no te gusta mi novio. Pero... veras, el ahora va a ser tu padre. La boda es dentro de poco y su hija va a ser tu hermana. Collins de verdad quiere llevarse bien contigo. Por eso, ven a cenar con nosotros.

Ibas a protestar, pero te acordaste de lo que Feliciano te había dicho.

«Pero lo está intentando. Cuando una persona comete un error siempre intenta enmendarlo, pero si solo una lo intenta, y la otra no, no se puede hacer nada.»

Suspiraste y agachaste la cabeza.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo es?

-El domingo.- Te contesto mostrando una leve sonrisa.- Deberíamos volver a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí, claro...

Cuando estabais llegando te acordaste de los felinos, tenías que cogerles algo de comer.

-Mama, puedes esperar un momento, tengo que comprar una cosa.-Ella te miro esperando que le dieras más información, pero no lo hiciste.- Ahora vengo.

Corriste por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda 24 horas. Entraste y buscaste una lata de albóndigas. Pagaste y volviste con tu madre. La cual miraba la bolsa levantando una ceja. La ignoraste y seguiste caminando.

Nada más llegar, te metiste en tu habitación ignorando la mirada de madre.

-Siento haber tardado.- Murmuraste sacando la lata de la bolsa.- Os he traído esto.

-Vee~ con pasta estarían mejor.- Dijo Feliciano mientras veía como echabas las albóndigas en sus platos.

-Supongo.- Los cinco gatos se pusieron a comer y tu te dejaste caer en la cama.

-¿(T/n)?- Frunciste el ceño al oír a tu madre.

-¿Si?- Dijiste sentándote.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No!- Gritaste exaltada.- Yo bueno... me estoy poniendo el pijama.

-¡Oh! Menos mal, pensé que había hecho algo que te había molestado.- _¿Volver a casa? ¿Casarte?_ Okay estabas alterada, pero es que los gatos estaban en tu habitación.

-No, solo estoy cansada.- Dijiste tras suspirar.

-Entonces descansa.- Susurro antes de que se fuera a su cuarto.

-Parece que no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?- Te pregunto Roderich sentándose en la cama. Te quedaste pensando, la noche en si no había ido mal, solo que te iba a costar acostumbrarte a tener nuevamente a tu madre cerca.

-Supongo... que no.- Murmuraste mirando al austriaco. Viste la sonrisa de Feliciano cuando se sentó entre tus piernas. Acariciaste la cabeza del felino, hasta que los tres restantes se subieron también a la cama.- Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Cogiste tu pijama y te metiste en el baño. Al salir de el, los cinco gatos se habían vuelto a adueñar de tu cama. Sonreíste y te metiste entre las sabanas. Esperaste a que los gatos se acomodaran a tu alrededor para apagar la luz.

-¿Feli?- Le llamaste cuando paso un rato. Pero el no te contesto, por lo que tanteaste a oscuras hasta dar con él. Estaba encima de la almohada, le había quitado el sitio a su hermano.- Ven aquí.

-¿Vee?- Le abrazaste y él se hizo una bolita en tus brazos. Una sonrisa se formo en tus labios, Feli era la cosita mas adorable que habías visto en tu vida.

\- Gracias, Feli.- Susurraste mientras notabas sus patitas sobre tu brazo. Sin duda, el había sido el empujón que necesitabas, si no, nunca habrías ido a cenar con tu madre.

-Vee~ _prego_ (De nada).- Te dijo antes de enterrar su hocico en el hueco de tu cuello. Te hacía cosquillas con los bigotes, pero aun así no lo apartaste, solo te acomodaste con el. Cerraste los ojos escuchando el leve ronroneo del gato.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

-(T/n).- Tu madre abrió levemente la puerta, pero al ver la habitación a oscuras y no oír ningún ruido decidió no molestar. Sonriente, se acerco hasta lo único que asomaba entre las mantas. Deposito un beso sobre tu cabeza antes de salir.- Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

* * *

Siento haber tardado en publicar, pero como guardo las historias en un Pen-Drive, el cual había perdido. (Pierdo muchas evces las cosas u.u) Pero aquí esta la conti~Wiiii

Gracias a **Yuya kinamoto** , por su Review~ y a **Javany** , a la cual rogare por que baje esa moto sierra, que seguiré con el fic. Que no lo pienso abandonar.


	13. Chapter 13

Te maldijiste internamente por haberte dejado la persiana levantada. Te diste la vuelta para evitar la luz, apoyando tus brazos sobre grandiosa fuente de calor en la que se habían convertido los gatos. Ibas a acariciar la cabeza del italiano, pero no lo encontraste. Entre abriste los ojos buscando al gato, pero en vez de eso. Nuevamente se repetía **esa** escena.

Contuviste el aire, para no despertarle. Su pelo era de un color castaño claro y tenía un rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza y las orejas, Su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la de Gilbert y tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara. Notaste como sus pestañas se movían ligeramente y tu pulso acelero y aguantaste la respiración. Pero al no abrirse sus parpados, soltaste el aire retenido.

Miraste al chico, podrías deducir que por el rizo que asomaba era uno de los dos hermanos italianos, pero no sabrías decir cuál. Te levantaste y recorriste la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no querías despertarle ya que se veía demasiado adorable durmiendo. Agradeciste que no estuviera tu madre y volviste a la habitación con la ropa que había llevado Gilbert.

La dejaste doblada a los pies de la cama y fuiste a preparar el desayuno. Pero una voz impidió que salieras de la habitación.

-Vee _buongiorno bella._ \- Reconociste la voz dulce de Feliciano. Te quedaste estática en tu sitio y el italiano inclino la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- T-Tu... Feli, tu... bueno.- Dijiste señalándole.

- _Io?-_ Asentiste y el castaño bajo la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de mirarte. Sentiste como una fuerza te apresaba, pestañeaste un par de veces. Feliciano había saltado de la cama para abrazarte con delicadeza, notaste como los colores subían por tu cara. Cuando por fin te soltó, se dedico a mirarse los brazos, manos, pies, torso ¡Y todo él en general!- ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!

-Casi.- Dijiste señalando sus orejas. Feliciano se llevo una mano hasta ellas antes de soltar un gritito.

-Ludwig ¡Ludwig! Tengo orejas vee... soy medio gato~- Dijo alegremente despertando al alemán.

- _Was?_ \- Ludwig miro fijamente a Feli hasta que reacciono ordenándole que se pusiera algo. El castaño asintió con una sonrisa boba antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡No!- Gritaste con la cabeza baja.- No salgas así por favor, te he traído ropa.

Sin apartar la vista del suelo saliste de tu habitación. Miraste el salón, la cocina y el cuarto de tus padres. Aliviada de que tu madre siguiera desaparecida, volviste a la cocina, dándote cuenta de la nota que estaba en la nevera.

"Cari, hoy no podre estar en casa, tenemos que mirar un par de cosas para la boda. Te llamare en un rato"

Frunciste el ceño y suspiraste antes de ver a Feliciano salir de la habitación seguido por el escuadrón de gatos. Al menos no tendrías que explicarle **eso**.

Llenaste cuatro platos con leche y los dejaste en el suelo. Luego preparaste el desayuno para Feliciano, el cual estaba sentado en la encimera balanceando sus piernas. Parecía feliz de volver a ser el.

-Toma.- Le extendiste una taza sonriéndole y el la acepto sonriendo también.

- _Grazie mille.-_ Te contesto chocando tu taza con la suya.

-De nada.- Contestaste riendo por ese gesto. Mientras bebías de tu taza veías como Feli movía cabeza, orejas, cola y piernas al son de una melodía que tarareaba. Sin duda Feliciano estaba feliz de volver a ser el. Pero a pesar de que el ambiente no parecia tenso por la situación, no sabías de que hablar con él.- Estoo… Fe-

-¡Vee! ¿¡Podemos salir a pasear!?- Dijo de pronto dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

-¿Eh?

-Es que hace mucho que no doy un paseo.- Dijo sonriente.- Y como Pr… Gilbert salió, pensé que yo también podría.

-¡Claro!- Dijiste sonriendo al semi-gato. Y el soltó un "Vee".- Pero tendrás que taparte las orejas y la cola.

- _Sì_.- Dijo para saltar e ir a buscar el gorro y la chaqueta. Pero cuando volvió, llevaba la chaqueta, pero una gorra y no el gorro que le había dado a Gilbert.- No me gustaba el gorro…

Murmuro sonrojándose y tú sonreíste, le ayudaste a ponerse bien la gorra y a ponerse la chaqueta antes de salir. Cuando ibas a cerrar te acordaste de los demás gatos. ¿Cómo habías podido olvidarte de ellos? Volviste a entrar encontrándote con Lovino sentado frente a la puerta con cara de odiar al mundo entero.

-Siento haberme olvidado de vosotros.- Te disculpaste avergonzada antes de sentarte en el suelo y Feliciano te imito tras cerrar la puerta. Escuchaste a Lovino sisear cosas en italiano, tu solo parpadeaste, pero Feliciano puso una mueca.

- _Perdonami._ \- Murmuro cogiendo a su hermano. El cual solo giro la cabeza hacía otra dirección ofendido. Te giraste a ver a los otros tres, estaban a lo suyo, Ludwig estaba sentado en una silla, Gilbert, en el sofá y Roderich, sobre el piano. Pero el único que había estado detrás de la puerta era Lovino.- _Bella…_ ¿Puede venir?

-Eeeh…- Dudaste mirando a los dos italianos, que el oírte te miraros esperanzados, uno de ojos miel y el otro de ojos verdosos. Suspiraste admitiendo tu derrota.- Esta bien. Pero Lovino, tienes que portarte bien.

- _Io_ siempre me porto bien.- Dijo antes de saltar a tus brazos.

-Pero no puedes ir así por la calle.- Dijiste sonriendo y mirando fijamente al único italiano que ahora era un gato.- ¡Vamos a la tienda!

Los dos italianos se miraron sin entender, pero te siguieron. Le habías dado a Feli su hermano para poder cerrar la puerta. Cuando llegaste a la tienda, le dijiste Feliciano que te esperara afuera mientras ibas a la sección de mascotas. Cuando encontraste lo que buscabas, fuiste a pagar.

Al salir, sonreíste de lado a los hermanos y sacaste una correa verde enchanchado a un arnés blanco y rojo. Viste como los ojos de Lovino se abrían de par en par y se revolvía en los brazos de su hermano.

-Pero Lovi sino, no puedes venir con nosotros.- Dijiste haciendo un puchero. El bufo y saltó al suelo. Te agachaste y le pusiste el arnés y la correa.- ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora, vamos!

- _Si tratta di uno spreco_ (Esto es una basura)- Siseo empezando a caminar, era gracioso verle andar con el arnés. O se tropezaba con la correa o bien, el arnés le rozaba en las patas molestándole.- Soy un humano, no me voy a escapar. Que yo sepa, tengo la capacidad de pensar.

-Vee pero _fratello_ , es por seguridad, ahora que eres un _Kitty_ (gatito), podrían pasarte muchas cosas.- Dijo poniéndose pálido.- ¡Vee! No quiero que te pase nada _fratellooo._

-No me va a pasar nada _,_ _testa di presa_ (cabeza hueca).- Susurro Lovino que caminaba delante de vosotros de forma orgullosa.

-Vee…- Sonreíste al ver la escena. Eran tan tiernos. Pero rápidamente se te borro la sonrisa.

-¿(T/n)?- Te giraste para ver quién te hablaba, era Daniel. Estaba parado detrás vuestro con una bolsa de deporte. Sonreíste forzosamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comprar… Bueno, en clase hablamos, tengo prisa.- Te despediste rápidamente cogiendo la mano de Feliciano y arrastrándole junto a Lovino que iba a duras penas corriendo para alcanzar vuestro paso.

Cuando paraste, te sentaste en la hierba que había en el parque en el que habías acabado. Recordaste que Feli estaba contigo y te giraste para hablar con él, pero te quedaste callada al ver su rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Feli?

-¡Ve!- Grito antes de empezar a hablar en italiano mientras tartamudeaba mirando su mano.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Dijiste para juntar tu frente con la del italiano, el cual aguanto la respiración. Notaste como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.- ¿Feli?

- _Sto bene_ (Estoy bien)- Susurro cuando te apartaste.

-¿Seguro?- Frunciste el ceño mirándole y el asintió. Pero vuestra atención rápidamente dejo de estar puesta en vosotros dos en cuanto viste como Lovino se iba hasta un arbusto.- ¡Lovino!

-¡CHIGII!- Le oíste gritar cuando lo cogiste.- _Bastardo?_

-¿Lovino?- ¿Ahora tenían los dos italianos que volverse locos? Pero el mayor pareció recomponerse y se tumbo sobre ti.- ¿Volvemos a casa?- Preguntaste, pero al ver la cara de Feliciano volviste a caer.- Podemos volver a salir después de comer, si te encuentras mejor… claro…

Estabais llegando a casa, cuando delante de ella, viste a Melody con el móvil en la mano. Mierda. Tu misma eras la que había dicho de quedar mejor el sábado. Pero… Miraste de reojo a Feliciano que estaba mirando al suelo aun sonrojado y soltando ligeros "Vee". Luego miraste a Lovino, que se había sentado mirándote.

Y como si el universo estuviera en tu contra, Melody se giro en tu dirección. Agito la mano y se acerco hasta dónde estabas.

-Tonta, no llevas el móvil encima, ¿verdad?- Negaste con la cabeza.- Y he de suponer que tampoco te acordabas de que me habías dicho que mejor quedábamos hoy y así me contabas lo de tu madre. Aunque… veo que no parece que estés muy mal…

Su mirada recorrió cada palmo del cuerpo de Feliciano mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Soy Melody.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano. Feli levanto la vista por primera vez en todo el trayecto y la miro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego, luego te miro, miro a Lovino que bufo y se movió a tu lado. Miro su mano. Trago antes de suspirar y mostrar una sonrisa encantadora, una sonrisa que en todos los días que llevaba contigo no te había dirigido.

Melody dio un brinco cuando los labios de Feliciano rozaron el reverso de su mano. Frunciste el ceño, nuevamente tenías la misma sensación que tuviste el miércoles. No te gustaba esa sensación, apartaste tu vista de la escena para fijarte en que Lovino está fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

\- _Piacere io sono_ Feliciano Vargas (Encantado yo soy…)- Dijo en un tono que te erizo el vello. Te cruzaste de brazos, Feliciano seguía sin soltar su mano y Melody no hacía nada para que así fuera. Cambiaste tu peso a la otra pierna, estabas incómoda, muy incómoda. Cogiste a Lovino y carraspeaste la garganta.

-Tengo que dejar a Lov… "Veneciano" en casa.- Dijiste adelantándote a ellos dos. Cuando metiste la llave en la cerradura, ni siquiera te giraste para ver si Feliciano te seguía, simplemente la dejaste entre abierta. Le quitaste a Lovino el arnés y lo colgaste en el recibidor. Caminaste hasta el sofá donde te dejaste caer sobre él, Lovino hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero encima tuyo.

- _Schön?-_ Miraste a Gilbert y lo cogiste a la par que la puerta se abría junto con Feli y Melody.

Los tres gatos restantes se sentaron alrededor de ti, mientras que ella se sentó en el sofá y Feli en el suelo.

-¿Y eres de Italia?- Feliciano asintió.- ¿De qué parte?

-Venezia~- Canturreo cerrando los ojos y Melody ahogo un gritito.

-¡Yo quiero ir a Venecia!- Dijo Melody jugando con un mechón de su pelo. ¿Por qué tenías que encontrártela precisamente hoy?

-Ve~ Es muy bonita, los canales son preciosos, los paseos en góndola son geniales y salir de los canales al mar en ellas es lo más bello del mundo.- Dijo emocionado.

-Se te ha olvidado mencionar que apesta a pescado.-Siseo Lovino encima de ti de espaldas a su hermano. Reíste por su comentario y Melody se giro a verte mientras que Feliciano sonreía de forma boba.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Te pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo? De nada.- Dijiste moviendo la mano, te levantaste del sofá y te giraste a los dos.- Bueno, mi madre llegara dentro de poco y no creo que le guste encontraros en mi casa.

-Pero si a mí ya me conoce.- Dijo la chica estirando las piernas.

-¿Y?- Contestaste más seca de lo que esperabas. Ella solo frunció el ceño y se levanto del sofá.

-¡VEE! ¡Yo no quiero irme aun!- Grito/Lloriqueo Feliciano agarrándose a tu pierna.- ¡Quiero quedarme un poco MAAS!

-No.- Te cruzaste de brazos mirándole.

-Ve~ _Perche?_ \- Volvió a protestar Feliciano. Lovino se subió a tus hombros y le miro con superioridad.

-Vamos Feli, está claro que no quiere estar con nosotros.- Dijo Melody antes de coger la mano del italiano y empezar a andar en dirección a la puerta.

-No.- Dijo soltándose y su hermano le miro inclinando la cabeza.- _Io_ me quedo.- Tras eso, Melody frunció mas el ceño y se giro a la puerta.- Ve~ (T/n) quiero estar contigo, no te enfades.

Melody salió pegando un portazo y Lovino salto al suelo bufando. Tú respiraste más tranquila en cuanto ella estuvo fuera de tu casa. Pero rápidamente notaste una cosa, acababas de echar a tu mejor amiga, porque estaba tratando "amablemente" a Feliciano.

- _Perdonare al mio fratello stupido_ (Perdona a mi estúpido hermano)- Te dijo Lovino desde el suelo.- El es un tonto. No quería ofenderte.

-¿Ofenderme?- Parpadeaste un par de veces, ¿ellos también lo habían notado? Genial, ahora tendrías que explicárselo.- No, no… no me ha ofendido… supongo…

Feliciano se te quedo mirando esperando a que continuaras, cogiste aire y hablaste.

-No es eso, es que es algo raro…- Empezaste sin saber muy bien como continuar, nunca habías sentido algo así y era extraño, no era una sensación agradable y ya era la segunda vez.

-Vee… _Mi dispiace, bella.-_ Te dijo Feliciano antes de cogerte de la mano.- _Non avresti dovuto fare che._ (No debería haber hecho eso) Te has sentido mal por mi culpa.

Tras disculparse levanto tu mano hasta sus labios, mostro una sonrisa ladina antes de depositar un suave beso en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió toda tu columna y el calor ascendió hasta tus mejillas. Te hizo dar una vuelta sobre ti misma pegando tu espalda contra su pecho, antes de acercar su boca a tu oído y susurrar.

\- _Sei tu molto bella._

* * *

 _Respuestas a Reviews~_

Ya he publicado, ¡por favor no llames a Rusia! **Javany.** Quiero seguir viviendo. TT^TT

 **Yuya kinomoto:** Siiii~ Feli están lindo, una bolita de amor andante que quiere mucho a la lectora.

 **MissShootingStar:** Pues si, los problemas familiares se van solucionando poco a poco. Y respecto a la convivencia... Puees~ *Pitidito censurando el spolier* y eso. Respecto a los climas, penseque estaría bien~ También tiene explicación, pero no quiero otro pitidito :3

Y gracias a lxs lectorxs fantasmas, Grazie!

Por cierto, si queréis ver alguna situación en concreto podéis pedirla, ¡no os cortéis!

Ciao~ subiré pronto, o al menos lo intentare, ya tengo algo avanzado el siguiente cap. pero ya he empezado con las clases de caca y me quitan tiempo.


End file.
